Nas estradas da vida
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Jensen e Jared são carreteiros, uma vida dura pelas estradas, onde há perigos, emoção, diversão, amores e preconceitos... Embarquem nessa boleia.
1. Minha paixão é a estrada

**Titulo: Nas estradas da vida.**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personagens Principais:** Jensen e Jared

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo.

**Rating: **M

**Beta:** Minha Anjinha: Angioletto

**Resumo:** Jensen e Jared são carreteiros, uma vida dura pelas estradas, onde há perigos, emoção, diversão, amores e preconceitos... Embarquem nessa boleia.

Essa história há muito era para ser postada, mas cada coisa tem o seu momento, é presente de aniversário da **Michele**, a minha joia das fanfics, mas está atrasada também, mas ela sabe do meu carinho e amizade, por isso sei que não tem problema, espero(cara de cachorro caído da mudança.) E ainda vou dividir a história com a **Marina**, ela não sabe matemática, mas adora um caminhoneiro, depois do Renato, é lógico.

Então minhas lindas essa fic é para vocês, lembrando-me das nossas conversas no twitter, sobre os motoristas do possante.

Eu sou filha de caminhoneiro com muito orgulho, e no meu sangue corre óleo diesel. Mas se papai lesse isso... Ia ganhar umas palmadas às mesmas que peguei quando ele me viu bebendo álcool puro.

**Frases de para-choque de caminhão:** Ainda sou criança só troquei o brinquedo.

"Roda, gira a roda, vai rodando  
Mais um caminhão passando  
Vai cortando o estradão."

_Jared Pov_

Vejo a estrada sumir por baixo do possante, os quilômetros vão sendo vencidos e estou cada vez mais perto de uma nova etapa na minha vida, e sinto que surpresas maravilhosas me aguardam. Acho engraçado dizer que é um novo começo, pois na verdade estou voltando para as minhas origens.

A estrada sempre fez parte da minha vida, literalmente, fui concebido em uma. Meu pai era carreteiro e carregou a minha mãe em uma longa viagem que já dura mais de trinta anos. E em uma dessas voltas eu nasci, na casa de uma parteira, na beira de uma rodovia federal.

Meu pai como qualquer profissional dessa área não quis que nenhuns de seus filhos seguissem essa vida árdua e solitária. Mas acho que filhos de carreteiros devem ter um pouco de óleo diesel nas veias... Meu irmão se tornou médico, a minha irmã é arquiteta e eu sou, ou melhor, era analista de sistemas.

A pergunta que não quer calar: o que estou fazendo aqui? Há quase dois anos tive uma grande crise de depressão, as paredes do meu belo escritório me sufocavam e viajar pela internet não me satisfazia mais, depois de um ano de tratamento, a minha cura foi uma loucura. Vendi meu carro, o meu apartamento duplex, a minha parte na empresa onde era sócio, e comprei uma casa simples e um cavalinho truckado Internacional azul anil e cromado, com cara de mal.

Me chamaram de louco, como deixar uma vida estável e de sucesso para se arriscar em uma vida sem descanso e paradeiro, mas mesmo esses que me condenaram já passearam na minha boleia. Os primeiros foram os meus pais, os olhos do velho brilhavam, já estava aposentado, depois de uma bela briga com a minha mãe, resolveu se manter aposentado e se contentar em viajar de vez em quando comigo.

Meu irmão já falou que metade de suas férias vai passar comigo, minha irmã também, resumindo acredito que sempre terei um carona curtindo as belezas, os riscos, as histórias felizes, tristezas e as aventuras que uma estrada pode trazer.

Falando assim parece que essa vida é uma beleza, perfeita, mas não a desejo para ninguém, pois ela é dura, muito dura.

Pensando na minha inexperiência meu pai me indicou para trabalhar com um antigo amigo de estrada, Alan Ackles, hoje dono de uma transportadora. Apesar de ter seus caminhões, também trabalha com motoristas autônomos que tem seus próprios cavalinhos, os contrata para puxar suas carretas.

A Transportadora Ackles tinha fama de ser uma das melhores em tratar bem seus empregados, os carreteiros sempre viajavam em comboio, de três para cima e uma vigilância via satélite era considerada a mais segura, por isso vinha crescendo muito no meio empresarial, no momento existiam em três estados: Michigan, Califórnia e Texas.

Estou indo me apresentar na filial de Michigan, Detroit, onde vivo, meus pais moram no Texas, onde nasci, e entraram em contato com Alan que me recomendou para o filho, Jensen Ackles, gerente geral da filial.

Conheci Jensen quando eu tinha dez anos e ele quatorze. Era época de férias e não tinha outra: meu pai nos colocava na boleia e junto com a nossa mãe percorríamos os Estados Unidos. Foi a primeira vez que meu irmão mais velho não veio, estava na universidade e não podia se afastar naquele momento.

A família Ackles também estava em uma situação parecida, o filho mais velho também não veio, Meg, minha irmã, fez logo amizade com a de Jensen e sobramos nós dois.

A amizade foi fácil apesar da diferença de idade, e os Ackles e Padalecki trocaram de filhos, Meg e Mack com os meus pais e Jensen e eu com os dele, e às vezes alternávamos.

Foram momentos inesquecíveis, passávamos o dia juntos, quando tínhamos oportunidades de parar em riachos ou hotéis com piscinas, Jensen me ensinava a nadar. Depois do almoço quando pegávamos a estrada, com o balanço no caminhão na parte de trás, que era uma cama, Jensen colocava um fone de ouvido e eu me recostava nele, e tirava a sesta da tarde, geralmente sentido às mãos dele no meu cabelo.

À noite dormíamos em motéis ou em posto de gasolinas cada um com seus pais, porém pela manhã já estávamos juntos novamente. Foram 20 dias nesse ritmo. Lágrimas e abraços na despedida, Meg e Mackenzie, trocaram um colar representando que seriam amigas para sempre. Nós dois um aperto de mão, afinal esse negócio de juras e presentes era coisa de mulherzinha, mas no final um abraço forte e demorado foi dado.

Nossos pais apesarem de ser texanos moravam em cidades distantes um do outro e não pudemos manter contatos, a internet não era uma realidade em nossas vidas. Todos têm amigos assim, especiais, mas que ficaram no passado e Jensen era um deles.

Quando liguei para empresa falei com a secretária, pela voz devia ser jovem e alegre, marcou a minha hora com o chefe, estava ansioso em rever aquele menino loiro, bonito e carinhoso, e quem sabe reatar a nossa amizade, apesar de algumas recomendações de meu pai. Se ele soubesse...

- Bom dia! Eu sou Jared Padalecki. – Me apresentei para a loirinha, pelo sorriso desconfiei que fosse a mesma com quem falei.

- Bom dia, sou a Alona de Tal, pode me chamar de Alona, Jensen está lhe esperando, pode entrar. – Disse a garota se levantando e abrindo a porta para mim, pelo jeito na empresa não existia tanta formalidade, apesar de aparentar ser bem organizada.

Quando entrei, não conseguir dizer mais nada diante daquela visão.

- Jared Padalecki, já sabe nadar? – Perguntou o homem mais perfeito se levantando de trás da mesa para me cumprimentar. – Quando você era criança falava bem mais.

- Desculpa. – Foi à única coisa que saiu da minha boca, mas como explicar que fiquei sem ação? Apenas apertei a mão que ele me estendia, e fiquei buscando nas feições másculas e belas, o rosto do garoto de 14 anos, que era bonito, mas meio andrógino. – Jensen, faz muito tempo.

- 18 anos. – Respondeu Jensen sorrindo, me olhando nos olhos e quase me afogo na intensidade daquele olhar. Suas mãos ainda seguravam a minha, esse toque demorou mais do que o necessário, porém muito menos do que eu gostaria. – Foi uma surpresa agradável quando recebi o telefonema de meu pai falando sobre você.

- Meu pai, desde que comprei o meu cavalinho, fala sobre as empresas Ackles, que seria o ideal, pois não tenho tanta experiência nas estradas. Na verdade fiz apenas cinco viagens, mas somente dentro do estado, e para sossegar o velho resolvi vir aqui e tentar, mas como já falei sou novo e...

- Hey! – Disse Jensen interrompendo – Já reconheci o garoto tagarela, que dei as primeiras aulas de natação.

- Desculpe. – Pedi novamente.

- Jared, você pede muita desculpa sem motivo. – A voz de Jensen me tirou de meus pensamentos, ainda bem, pois sentir um calor onde não deveria e seria muito constrangedor. – Você passa no RH, preenche os papéis necessários e temos de instalar alguns programas no computador de bordo e um pequeno aparelho. Tudo isso faz parte do sistema de segurança da empresa, e amanhã mesmo você parte junto com um comboio de 5 carretas, uma viagem curta em 10 dias estará de volta.

- Assim sem nenhuma entrevista ou teste? – Perguntei não achava isso certo, pois a empresa Ackles era muito procurada pelas vantagens que oferecia para os motoristas.

- Jared, nossas famílias se conhecem, então você é de confiança, o teste será na estrada. E além do mais, com uma Internacional Luxo que você dirige, se houvesse uma prova, metade já estaria na mão. – Respondeu Jensen sorrindo e olhando pela janela na direção onde tinha estacionado a minha máquina. – Agora vá resolver a parte burocrática e quero almoçar com o meu amiguinho de infância.

- Amiguinho de infância? – Perguntei rindo.

- Tudo bem o amiguinho está bem grandinho! Mas mesmo assim quero almoçar com ele. – Respondeu Jensen com um sorriso nos lábios perfeitos, fazendo me questionar se aquela boca sempre foi de pura perdição.

Isso me faz pensar que meu pai brigou por eu virar carreteiro, mas perdoou, porém acredito que não haveria perdão caso ele descobrisse que sou gay. Sei disso que apesar dele querer que eu trabalhasse para a Transportadora Ackles, não me queria na filial em que o Jensen administrava, pois todos sabiam de sua homossexualidade.

"- Eu sei que vocês ficaram próximo naquela viagem, por favor, sem muita conversa com o Ackles. – Disse seu pai. – Pobre Roger ter um filho desse jeito." Jared se lembrava das palavras de Gerald Padalecki, e agora estava indo almoçar com o loiro, e feliz pelo convite.

_Jensen Pov._

Quando meu pai pediu que contratasse Jared Padalecki, realmente não pensei duas vezes, pois nunca me esqueci daquele garotinho que ensinei a nadar, e tinha a mesma paixão do que eu: caminhões.

E sabendo da pouca experiência em estrada, achei perfeito ele vir para a empresa. Tenho um lado protetor, mas eu não esperava que aquele menino desengonçado se transformasse nesse homem lindo de corpo perfeito, mas com um sorriso tão inocente que me fez lembrar a criança que muitas vezes dormiu no meu colo. Será que ele gostaria de dormir de novo recostado no meu ombro? Depois de uma noite...

Acorda Jensen! Meu pai disse para não dar em cima do filho do amigo dele! Meu pai... Ele... Posso dizer que foi difícil em aceitar a minha sexualidade, de certa forma sou uma vergonha para ele perante os amigos de estrada. Mas agora depois de muitos anos e briga com a minha mãe, já conversamos, porém ainda sou sinônimo de perversão, por isso a recomendação.

Perversão? Acredito que depois de ter assumido que sou gay minha vida sexual diminuiu bastante, imagine se no meio de um escritório ser homossexual é uma barra, em um bar repleto de caminhoneiros é suicídio, quando não são os machões aproveitadores, são os homofóbicos, os piores são os dois aproveitadores e homofóbicos.

Muitos até gostariam de me ter em suas camas, mas por debaixo da lona, porém não saí do armário para ficar escondido nas boleias pelas estradas. Então me mantenho afastado, e como o meu meio social é esse, estou virando monge.

Sei que terei que aguentar piadinha por causa desse almoço com Jared, acredito que deverei avisá-lo, pois com certeza pegarão mais no pé dele do que no meu, afinal sou o chefe.

No restaurante próprio da empresa esperei Jared em uma mesa onde estavam os outros quatro motoristas que viajariam com ele.

- Jared, quero te apresentar, Jim Beaver, Mark Pelegrino, Matt Cohen e Steven Willians, eles serão os teus companheiros de viagem amanhã. – Falei apresentando o grupo. – E esse é o filho do Gerald Padalecki, lembra-se dele Jim?

- Rapaz! Lembro que era um moleque magricela que chorou muito quando o joguei na piscina e lembro que alguém ficou de mal comigo por causa disso. – Entortei a boca em um sorriso, pois fui eu que fiquei com raiva do velho caminhoneiro. – Seja bem vindo, aqui somos uma grande família. – Jared sorriu e cumprimentou a todos, "que sorriso lindo", não pude deixar de pensar.

- Jensen senta aqui. – Pediu Matt apontando uma cadeira ao seu lado, sentei para não chamar atenção, porém não gostei. Cohen teve a sua vez comigo e por não ser homem suficiente para assumir, perdeu, mas sempre que tem oportunidade tenta aproximação ou me chamar atenção como agora, porém com Jared presente essa missão está impossível, claro que tento disfarçar, para evitar falatórios.

- Quem desenvolveu esse programa de rastreamento? – Jared estava visivelmente interessado no sistema de segurança da empresa.

- Fui eu, o meu único trabalho na minha área de formação. – Respondi orgulhoso. - Sou analista de sistema, programador e técnico. Os funcionários que cuidam dessa parte, mas um está de licença médica, e o outro saiu para resolver uma situação do seu filho na escola. E como sei fazer e é necessário...

Jared POV

- Minha formação também é essa. – Disse e feliz, não sei por que, talvez pela coincidência de termos algo a mais em comum e observando os braços fortes se movimentando, sinto a temperatura aumentando ao vê-lo deitado no banco do motorista apenas com uma camiseta verde. Não consigo deixar de pensar se isso seria provocação.

- Bom que o teu cavalinho já tem rádio, e fica bem mais fácil a implantação do sistema. E além disso, tem o telefone via satélite, todos da empresa tem um, o mantenha carregado. O número um na discagem rápida é a central de segurança, nem precisa falar vão te localizar, o dois é o meu número, pode ligar para resolver problemas da empresa, ou para bater um papo. – Seria isso uma cantada, melhor deixar quieto, acho que não. – E o três é de Misha Collins o subgerente, o segundo na empresa e amigo pessoal, no momento está na estrada.

- E você apenas administra a empresa, não tem vontade de sair pelas estradas? – Eu sabia que Jensen amava caminhões, pois quando crianças ele colecionava miniaturas e imagens dos mais diversos tipos, marcas e modelos, e agora não acreditava que se contentava em apenas observa-los.

- Na verdade Misha e eu reversamos, quando ele viaja eu fico e vice versa, não conseguiria viver sem pegar o possante. Eu dirijo a Rainha, uma Internacional Luxo, uma dama negra de 20 anos. – Jensen falou com orgulho, seus olhos brilhavam e eu entendia por quê. – Quando terminarmos, o levo para conhecê-la. – Agora me ajuda aqui, entra pelo outro lado.

Deitei no banco pelo lado do passageiro e fiquei segurando um localizador da empresa enquanto Jensen o parafusava.

- Está quente. – Comentou o loiro, demorei a perceber o que ele falou, pois estava concentrada e morrendo de inveja de uma língua atrevida que estava lambendo aqueles lábios, que na minha mente tinham uma única palavra para definir: pornográficos.

- Está mesmo, fecha a boleia e liga o ar. – Falei, acho que a minha voz saiu cheia de más intenções.

- Não precisa, estou terminando. – Achei uma pena.

- Jensen, ele é incrível! – Jared exclamou encantado ao ver o cavalo preto e com detalhes na frente, os canos duplos da descarga e os tanques cromados.

- Ele não! Ela! – Corrigir acariciando a lataria. – Era do meu pai, participei ativamente da reforma dela. Jared eu queria comentar algo, para não te deixar constrangido. – Eu tinha observado alguns olhares maliciosos em direção a nós dois e deveria alertar o moreno. – Os nossos colegas podem insinuar que temos... É...

- Que somos amantes, por que você é gay? – Disse Jared completando o meu pensamento.

- Eu sei que nesse meio não existe muito segredo, mas você é novato e já sabe? – Disse surpreso.

- Meu pai me contou e pediu para não ficar muito próximo de você, pois poderiam pensar mal de mim. – Contou Jared e desviei o olhar, fiquei um pouco triste, não queria que o moreno se afastasse de mim por causa da minha sexualidade. – Mas não me importa o que vão pensar, afinal, uma vez cair na piscina e apenas me salvei por que um garoto loiro me ensinou a nadar, te devo a minha vida. – Sorrir com o jeito travesso que comentou isso.

- Valeu. – Disse simplesmente. – Mas não quero causar problemas entre seu pai e você.

- Jensen, sempre tive amigos gay, alguns até levei em casa. Isso não é problema. – Jared mordeu os lábios como se estivesse em dúvida de alguma coisa. – Eu estou curioso, como você se assumiu assim perante todo mundo e seu pai como lidou com isso?

- Eu tive uma esposa, gostei muito dela, tanto que resolvi casar e me curar. – Sorri de maneira irônica, não vi mal algum em contar esse episódio da minha vida ao Jared. – Mas não deu certo, contei tudo a Danneel, ela entendeu até por que desconfiava, porém o pai dela descobriu o motivo da separação e no meio de uma festa de carreteiros, na presença da minha família, jogou tudo no ventilador. Lembro que meu pai ficou me olhando querendo que eu negasse, mas não neguei e ali mesmo peguei uma surra, não apanhei mais por que me tiraram da mão dele. – Respirei fundo, pois essas lembranças ainda doíam.

- Desculpa a curiosidade. – Senti que Jared percebeu a minha dor.

- Tudo bem, foi o pior e o melhor dia da minha vida. O pior por que briguei com meu pai e o melhor por que foi libertador poder ser eu mesmo. Você vai dormir aqui? Temos um alojamento. – Troquei de assunto.

- Vou ficar aqui, mas dormirei na minha boleia. – Jared me olhou, achei estranho, mas não pensei nisso. Apenas me deu uma vontade de experimentar essa boleia. Esquece isso, não pude deixar de me recriminar, porém sonhar é de graça. E esse moreno hoje fará partes do meu sonho molhado.

"Vivo a vida feito um passarinho  
Só que levo o meu ninho para onde eu quiser."

Minha Paixão é a estrada, Fernando e Sorocaba.

http:*** /*** w***w*** w. ***youtube.***Com /***watch?v***= ***ujYk1QzuCmw

Cantinho da beta:

(Adorei a cara de mal..) em relação ao caminhão de Jred.

(que fofo!) Jared dormindo no colo e Jared.

(Almoçar COM ou almoçar O amiguinho? Hahhaha) Isso é para depois

(Sei, e eu acredito nesse loiro!) Sobre a vida de monge do loiro

(junto com o Impala viram um belo par!) A carreta do Jensen

(Clichê, mas gostei!) A descrição da Rainha!


	2. Voando sem asas

Agradeço o carinho que essa fic foi recebida, o universo em que ela ocorrer é muito apaixonante, e espero não decepcionar, estou escrevendo com muito carinho, coisa que sempre faço, mas caminhões, carretas são uma paixão especial.

Usarei algumas gírias, mas bem poucas por causa do entendimento da história, mas sempre colocarei seus significados.

**Gírias usadas: **

Batonete: garota de programa.

Batonete do Paraguai: Travesti.

Trucker: Sapatão.

QRV :Em sua disposição

QRA: Nome da estação ou apelido.

Reco-Reco na costela: Abraço.

**Cap-02**

**Para-choque de Caminhão**: Doei todos meus órgãos: o coração já está em seu nome.

_**Meu amor arrumou a minha mala  
Boto o caminhão na estrada  
Outra vez vou viajar  
É assim minha vida de estradeiro**_

Jared Pov

Acordei cedo, 5:30 AM, vou engatar a carreta em um dos pátios das montadoras aqui em Detroit, com destino a Denver, Colorado. São dezoito horas de viagem direta, mas, com as leis que exigem um descanso de meia hora a cada oito horas dirigidas, e a empresa tem uma política rígida de segurança, em dois dias chegaremos ao destino. É uma viagem curta já com carga certa para voltar.

Às 6:00 AM, Jensen vinha chegando em uma cabine dupla S-10 vermelha, estacionou junto dos cavalinhos que faziam parte do meu comboio.

- O que está fazendo cedo aqui? – Ouviu Beaver perguntar.

- Tenho uma reunião com o gerente comercial da GM. Welling é louco, acorda 6 da madrugada. – Respondeu o loiro e no final abriu a boca perfeita mostrando que ainda estava com sono apesar de aparentemente já ter tomado um banho, pois o seu cabelo estava mais escuro, devia estar molhado, e eu estou reparando demais no meu novo patrão. Devo me controlar principalmente por vê-lo se espreguiçando e sentir que alguém estava se animando dentro da minha calça.

- Ele ainda continua com a mania de querer tratar somente com você? – Na voz de Steven Willians, um tom de ironia. Jensen apenas balançou a cabeça, já não gostei muito desse tal de Welling, acabei sorrindo do meu ciúme.

- Tá feliz novato? – Matt perguntou, no rosto uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Louco para pegar estrada. – Respondi sem olhar para ele, pois Jensen estava com aquele vício terrível de passar a língua nos lábios, tirando o sossego dos mortais a sua volta.

- Qual o teu QRA, Jared? – Quem perguntou foi Mark Pelegrino. Todos os carreteiros tem uma espécie de codinome, para falar no rádio, mas eu ainda não tinha o meu.

- Eu ainda não tenho. – Respondi como se estive cometido um crime e fora pego.

- Sasquatch. – A voz de Jensen se fez ouvir.

- Sasquatch? – Sorrir. – Gostei.

- Já tomou café Jared? – Jensen me perguntou.

- Ainda não, estava indo para...

- Nem vai dar tempo, acordou tarde. – Com esse comentário Matt confirmou que me achava uma ameaça. Na verdade não querendo ser convencido, acho que ele tem razão, pelos olhares do disfarçado do loiro, sinto que ele arrasta um bitrem por mim, apenas vou conhecer o caminho que me leva até esse loiro e ver as condições da estrada.

- Claro que dá tempo, ele é o quarto da fila, deixa de ser chato, Matt. O velho aqui sou eu, e o líder do comboio. – Jim interrompeu. – E Jensen quer carona. – Nesse momento o velho riu e eu não entendi o motivo.

- Você é engraçado, não gosta que ninguém pegue aquela velha...

- Mais respeito com a Rainha. – Jensen falou alto, e Steven se calou, mas riu. – Tudo bem se não me querem dar carona, vou no meu carro.

- Eu te dou carona. – Falei e não entendi os risos.

- Ele quer carona, mas quer ir como motorista. – Entendi a situação, nós carreteiros não gostamos muito de ninguém dirigindo o nosso carga pesada.

- Tudo bem. – Me vi jogando a chave do meu cavalo para Jensen, confio nele. Claro que o biquinho fofo que ele fez por achar que eu ia voltar atrás ajudou a embaralhar a minha mente, mas fiquei feliz com a decisão quando ele abriu o sorriso mais lindo que vi em minha vida.

- Vamos tomar café, temos uma carga para entregar, precisamos fazer o país andar. – Jensen seguiu em direção à lanchonete e restaurante da empresa.

Tomamos um café reforçado com ovos, bacon, sucos e frutas. Sem muita conversa, mas era um silêncio amigável, apesar de sentir alguns olhares dos outros motoristas na minha direção, não me importei, mesmo sabendo do pensamento de muitos.

Quando Jensen tomou o lugar do motorista no meu possante, ele me deu um sorriso mais bonito que o outro, e me lembrei de uma frase, dessas que lemos nos para-choques: A luz do seu sorriso me cegou, e capotei meu coração. Senti que era perda total.

- Obrigado, Jared, pela confiança. – Jensen acariciou o volante antes de ligar o caminhão. Fechou os olhos ao sentir o motor. – A minha Rainha não é tão suave. – Mas eu sou, pensei.

Jensen Pov.

Sasquatch, o meu Sasquatch, esse pensamento me faz rir.

Quando vi Jared se aproximando calça jeans, bota, uma camisa de flanela e uma camiseta cinza por baixo, na cabeça um chapéu de vaqueiro, um cowboy do asfalto, lambi os lábios ao confirmar que ele era realmente lindo, pois antes de dormir fiquei na dúvida se tanta beleza era verdadeira.

Quase não me controlei quando ele me entregou a chave, eu poderia o ter beijado, na verdade ele não precisa fazer nada para eu ter vontade de experimentar o sabor daqueles lábios.

E agora sentado aqui do seu lado, sentindo o motor suave, mas possante, fico imaginando se o dono desse cavalinho não é assim: forte, mas carinhoso, pelo sorriso de menino sinto que é, será que um dia poderei ter certeza?

- Jared, cuidado, teus companheiros vão aprontar algo para o teu batismo. – Era costume de fazer algum trote com o novo irmão de estrada.

- Mas que tipo de coisa eles podem fazer? – Muito fofo o olhar assustado que ele fez, ainda bem que tive de mudar a marcha, pois a minha vontade de acariciar o seu rosto foi tremenda.

- Imaginação não vai faltar, mas não será nada que atrapalhe a viagem. Esteja apenas preparado. – Outra carinha fofa. Céus, acho que ele treina na frente do espelho, e deve perguntar 'onde vou usar essa hoje?'

- Chegamos na hora. – Me dirigir para o lugar do engate, Jared ia puxar uma carreta cegonha, com 12 veículos. Seriam três cegonhas e dois bitrens com peças automotivas. Era um comboio grande, meu sangue fervia de vontade de participar da viagem, espero que o Misha chegue logo, pois só assim poderia pegar estrada.

- Bom dia, cavalinho novo? – Cumprimentou Tom Welling, outro do meio rodoviário que é gay, mas não tem coragem de se assumir, apesar de alguns desconfiarem. Vive me convidando para sair, mas já dei a condição: se assume que podemos conversar. Jeff diz que isso é radicalismo, porém não aguento gay dentro do armário.

- Sim, esse é o Jared Padalecki novo contratado da empresa. – Apresentei o Jared e odiei o olhar que Tom lançou ao meu amigo de infância, quase ele se entrega babando naquele trecho de mau caminho.

Apesar do ciúme, me deu vontade de rir do Tom tentado se controlar e não conseguir tirar os olhos de Jared, principalmente quando este foi verificar os pneus da carreta. A calça que ele usava não era apertada, mas dava para ver todo o material, e que material. Acho que vou precisar é de um trem, pois é muita areia para um caminhão apenas. Mas eu me garanto.

- Ele é gay? – Tom perguntou quando ficamos sozinhos.

- Não sei, acredito que não. – Infelizmente, pensei, mas tinha as minhas dúvidas, porém não ia dizer isso ao Tom, afinal ele pode ser uma concorrência.

- Pensei que estivesse rolando algo entre vocês. – Me surpreendi com o comentário, pois depois que desci do caminhão, não trocamos mais nenhuma palavra.

- De onde você tirou essa ideia?

- Os olhares trocados entre vocês são diferentes do normal. Pensei que tivesse desistido do seu conceito de namorar apenas gays assumidos.

- Pois não desisti, o Jared é uma delícia, mas sabe meu pensamento. E não temos nada, talvez o que você esteja vendo é que na infância tivemos uma amizade passageira, mas forte, e com certeza essa amizade pode ressurgir, é apenas isso. – Acho que abaixei a voz no final e o tom saiu meio triste, involuntariamente.

- Não vai se apaixonar... Se já não estiver... – Dei um soco no ombro do Tom, acho que doeu, pois ele reclamou. – Pra um gay você devia ser mais delicado.

- E você devia ser assumir logo, pois é muito fresco. – Falei e fui em direção ao Jared, que me viu e abriu aquele sorriso mostrando todas as covinhas. O sol brilhou mais forte ou foi apenas impressão minha?

Jared Pov

Depois de seis horas dirigindo paramos para o almoço, em uma das diversas paradas para carreteiros, teríamos no total uma hora de intervalo.

- Boa tarde! – Um homem lindo nos cumprimentou, os olhos de um azul penetrante me encararam.

- Esse é o novato, Jared Padalecki. Jared esse é o outro manda chuva da empresa, Misha Collins. – Jim nos apresentou. – QRA Anjo.

- O amigo do Jensen. Seja bem vindo, irmão, à nossa família. – Gostei do Misha imediatamente, na verdade o único que me incomodava era o Matt. – Você está naquela Internacional azul? – Concordei com a boca cheia. – O Jensen vai te perturbar para dirigir.

- Ele já dirigiu. – Mark comentou. – Estava mais feliz que pinto na merda. – Todos gargalharam.

- Mais um que quer pegar o loiro. – Esse comentário de Misha me fez engasgar. – Calma...

- Não... – Procurava respirar.

- Calma aqui ninguém tem preconceito... – Misha falava rindo e batendo nas minhas costas.

- O Jensen é apenas meu amigo, um amigo antigo. – Falei depois de um gole de refrigerante, e expliquei o motivo de ter deixado o loiro dirigir o meu cavalinho, me senti mal negando o meu interesse nele como homem, quando afinal meu corpo todo estava cheio de más intenções por cada pedacinho daquele corpo.

Dirigimos por mais cinco horas completando as onze, e paramos para dormir, tomar banho, Mark e Steven foram para o bar, com a recomendação de Beaver para eles irem dormir logo. Todos detestavam quando Jim era o líder do comboio, pois tinham de andar na linha.

Eu jantei e fui dormir, ainda iam dar 22:00 h. Estava me preparando para dormir quando o telefone tocou, e não pude conter um sorriso ao ver que era Jensen.

- Oi. Como foi o primeiro dia? – Aquela voz rouca fez uma conexão direta com o meu pênis, imagino se ele tivesse aqui pessoalmente, teria gozado nas calças. – Ei, você está por ai? – Percebi que não tinha respondido.

- Desculpa...

- Tudo bem, está tarde, não devia ter ligado. Vai dormir...

- Não, eu me distrair com algo lá fora. – Menti. – Mas agora sou todo seu... – Mordi os lábios quando me dei conta do que falei.

- Já foi batizado? – Jensen trocou de assunto, ignorando a frase, apesar de ter rido das minhas palavras.

- Não, acredito que hoje não vai rolar. Alguns foram dormir e os outros à caça.

- Esses caras não tem jeito. – Jensen riu, mas senti que não gostou.

- Eu os dedurei? – Fiquei preocupado, sei que a empresa é rigorosa com esses lances de horário e descanso.

- Não se preocupe, é uma regra que não é levada muito a sério e sempre ignorada. – E Jensen trocou de assunto, engraçado como a nossa conversa flui, descobrimos que continuamos com muitas coisas em comum e que discordamos em muitos assuntos, mas as opiniões contrárias apenas apimentava a conversa.

- Espera. Estão batendo na porta. – Pedi para Jensen e abrir a cortina. Steven, Mark e Matt estavam do lado de fora, com uma garota vestida com uma saia tão curta que parecia um cinto, a blusa mal cobria o seio siliconizado, o rosto com maquiagem excessiva, talvez se tivesse menos maquiado poderia ser atraente. – Acho que meu batizado é agora, me espera na linha. – Disse para Jensen antes de abrir a porta.

- Presente de boas vindas. – Mark foi o porta-voz. – Tudo por nossa conta. – Ele empurrou a garota pra frente e os outros estenderam uma garrafa de uísque.

- Obrigado, mas não. - Recusei como estivesse sem jeito.

- Isso é uma desfeita, somos uma família, e você está recusando um presente, todos fizeram uma vaquinha. Sabemos como é essa vida de estradeiro, às vezes estamos com a carga atrasada, entende? – Mark falava sério e como se tivesse ofendido.

- Mas eu não estou atrasado. – Argumentei.

- Tudo bem, mas não podemos perder a oportunidade de adiantar o frete. – Steven entrou na conversa.

- Eu não quero ser grosseiro, mas estou com a minha namorada na linha, e realmente ela me deixa super em dia, e quando o frete atrasa sempre tem surpresinha. Valeu. – Fui firme e ria por dentro, se eles soubessem quem estava na linha.

- Olha rapazes, o cara não quer, porém vocês estão me devendo e quero receber, afinal dispensei um cliente por causa da brincadeira de vocês. – Quando a moça falou, percebi que a moça era um travesti e comecei a rir.

- Paguem a "moça" – Frisei bem a palavra e retirei 10 dólares da minha carteira e entreguei a Mark. – Agora me deixem terminar a conversa aqui com a minha garota. – Entrei no caminhão, vi que estavam reclamando, mas deram o dinheiro combinado. E pensar que em outra ocasião poderia até pegar para não fazer desfeita, afinal sou novo na empresa, e qualquer atitude que eu tomasse seria motivo de zoação. – Amor, você ainda esta na linha? – Perguntei carinhosamente para todos ouvirem antes de fechar a porta.

- O que aconteceu? – Jensen perguntou sério.

- Estavam me oferecendo uma batonete do Paraguai. – O loiro de uma gargalhada tão gostosa do outro lado.

- Não se prive por causa do meu telefonema. Amor. – Jensen brincou.

- O que é isso baby, sou todo seu, não precisa ficar com ciúmes. – Respondi também brincando.

- Vou acreditar. Agora obedece a tua namorada e vai dormir. Já é meia-noite. – Me assustei com a hora, nem vi o tempo passa enquanto conversava com Jensen.

- Tudo bem. Sonha comigo. Que eu vou sonhar com você. – Brinquei, mas sabia que era verdade. – Boa noite. – Desliguei sorrindo.

Jensen Pov.

- Eu vou sonhar com você. – Respondi para o telefone desligado. Claro que foi uma brincadeira, mas gostei tanto dele me chamando de amor. Você está ridículo Jensen, tá parecendo uma garota apaixonada. Por sorte amanhã estarei preparando tudo para minha viagem. O Misha chegou naquela noite.

2222

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentei Misha quando cheguei ao escritório.

- Bom dia pra quem? – Ele já devia ter descoberto que a minha próxima viagem era de no mínimo 20 dias. – Jensen isso não se faz! 20 dias?

- Mas as outras eram tão curtas! – Tentei fazer uma voz que sentia muito, mas não consegui.

- Tu és uma bicha muito má! – Sorri, ele já tinha começado a me perdoar. – Mas quando você voltar, vou escolher a mais longa. – Sempre brigamos para viajar, era estranho em nossa casa tínhamos todo o tipo de conforto, mas queríamos estar pelas estradas correndo riscos, comendo mal... Vai entender. – Conheci o Jared. – Acho que me entreguei ao ouvir o nome do moreno, pois Misha deu uma gargalhada.

- Viu o caminhão dele? – Disfarcei.

- Vi, e sei que já o dirigiu, acho que ele quer te comer, e o tamanho dele... Você vai aguentar? – Ele era o único que falava assim comigo, sem levar um soco. Pelo sorriso cínico ele não estava somente brincando.

- Será que ele quer mesmo? – Perguntei na troça, mas esperando pescar alguma coisa.

- Cara, eu acho que o Jared é hétero.

- Eu não sei... – Realmente eu não tinha tanto certeza da heterossexualidade dele, dizem que uma bicha reconhece a outra, e algo no Jared me diz que tenho alguma chance, talvez seja apenas esperança... Porém, espero estar certo.

- E se ele for daqueles que não saem do armário? - Misha sabia do meu modo de pensar.

- Eu o arranco na marra. – Misha sorriu. – Apenas não conseguir fazer isso com você. A Vick que me perdoe, mas apenas uma passiva louca dirige um caminhão daquele. – Misha dirigia uma Scania com a pintura estilizada, era azul com nuvens espalhadas pelo chassi.

- Claro, o teu caminhão diz o quanto você é macho. – Misha deu uma desmunhecada proposital nessa hora que gargalhei à vontade. – Cara, acho que a tua masculinidade foi toda para o teu caminhão.

- Que masculinidade? A Rainha é uma dama. – Reclamei ainda rindo.

- Ela é uma "Trucker" e vocês faz um casal perfeito. Agora vamos para de frescura que temos muito que colocar em dia, senão tem gente que não viaja no final da tarde. – Fiz um biquinho, mas começamos a trabalhar.

Jared Pov

**Sou mais um caminhoneiro  
Sem ter tempo de parar**

A vida de carreteiro é romanceada. Se todos desconfiassem o quanto é dureza e monótona, parariam de sonhar com essa vida, apesar de ser apaixonante, e quando nos apaixonamos pelas estradas é para sempre.

Já estava rodando há quase um mês pela empresa Ackles, quando voltei de viagem o Jensen estava na estrada, nos falávamos por telefone e sempre temos muitos assuntos, brincadeiras e ele fez algumas insinuações, sempre respondo com outras, mas em tons de galhofas.

Eu adoraria o levar para a minha boléia, mas ninguém do meu convívio sabe que sou gay, nem o meu melhor amigo, quando saio com homens são prostitutos, nunca tive uma relação séria. Claro que já namorei, mas com garotas e por pouco tempo, por isso apesar do meu desejo pelo loiro, acredito que ficarei apenas na vontade, ou me satisfazendo com prostitutos loiros, que foram as minhas últimas escolhas desde que o conheci.

Essa é a minha terceira viagem, logo estarei parando para o descanso. – Câmbio. Convido a todos os irmãos próximos ao posto nove da rodovia 80, aniversário do nosso companheiro Ty, venham dá aquele reco-reco na costela do Vampirão. – A voz rouca de Jensen no canal usado pela empresa Ackles, fez meu pé acelerar um pouco. – Confirmem. Câmbio desligo, mas em QRV.

- Câmbio, Caçador na área e coloca mais três lugares na mesa que estamos chegando. – A voz de Jeffrey, o líder do nosso comboio, soou, e meu coração bateu mais forte, pois eu iria reencontrar Jensen.

Em outra ocasião pararíamos em uma hora, mas seguimos viagem por mais duas horas, e estacionamos no posto nove, perto de outras cinco carretas com o símbolo das Empresas Ackles na porta e entre elas a Rainha, estacionei ao lado desta.

- Vamos chegando companheiros, podem se servir a vontade. – Chamou um motorista negro e muito simpático. – Esse eu não conheço. – Falou apontando para mim.

- Esse é o Jared Padalecki, está conosco há um mês. – Falou Jensen que vinha saindo por trás de uma carreta, perdi o meu fôlego. Ele estava com a barba por fazer, um palito de dente entre os lábios perfeitos, a camisa com os três primeiros botões aberta e sem nenhuma camiseta por baixo mostrando uma corrente de ouro não muito grossa com um medalhão, a noite estava muito quente e esquentou mais ainda, principalmente quando desci meu olhar pela calça jeans desbotada e rasgada nos joelhos. – Esse é o Rick Worthy e o nosso aniversariante Ty Olsson. – Ty era um homem grande e sorriu simpático, gostei dos dois.

- Jensen, senta ai. – Gritou Jeffrey já empurrando o loiro para uma cadeira, e logo em seguida empurrou o Ty no colo do loiro. – Feliz aniversário, Vampirão. – Falou usando o QRA deste. Odiei essa brincadeira principalmente por que o Ty não saiu logo.

- Jeffrey não começa. – Jensen reclamou, mas não adiantou Jeff tomou o lugar do Ty e ficou, o moreno era assumidamente gay, e ninguém tirava brincadeira com ele, quem tentava via que ele era mais macho do que os que se vangloriavam disso.

Os colegas não acharam estranha a brincadeira e percebi que entre o Jensen e o Jeffrey existia um carinho especial, uma intimidade que não parecia vir do sexo e sim da amizade. Mas que também poderia rolar alguma coisa, pelo modo que o moreno olhava para o loiro, agora sentado do seu lado, e às vezes cochichava no ouvido do outro que ria de maneira gostosa.

Eu estava sentado na sua frente e procurava disfarçar conversando com os outros colegas, mas às vezes me pegava olhando para ele, e também sentia seus olhares sobre mim.

- Pega Jensen. – Mark que estava em outro comboio entregou um prato com churrasco para Jensen. – Come e depois pega o teu violão e canta.

- Ok! Mais alguma coisa papai? – Brincou.

- Por enquanto é só. – Mark riu.

- Jared senta aqui do lado do Jensen. – Jeffrey me chamou para o seu lugar. E Jensen tossiu o refrigerante, não sei se foi coincidência. – Você está perto da mesa e esse pratinho de nada não vai me satisfazer. – Foi impressão minha ou o loiro o fuzilou com o olhar. Mas eu gostei estava louco para ficar perto do meu patrão.

Vira e mexe deixávamos a conversa em grupo e falávamos apenas entre nós dois. – Jensen para de namorar e pega o violão. – Jeffrey gritou em um desses momentos.

Jensen Pov

- Você se incomoda com a brincadeira? – Perguntei para Jared, antes de sentar ao seu lado. Fingi que estava olhando o violão. – Posso sentar em outro lugar.

- Nem um pouco, deixa de bobagem e senta aí. – Essa resposta me deixou muito feliz afinal o Jared parecia ser livre de preconceito, já vi muito carreteiros brigarem apenas por uma insinuação bem menor. Matt foi um, por isso me afastei dele, e o pior que depois resolveu declarar seu interesse, mas foi tarde demais.

2222

- Jensen! – Steven gritou depois da terceira música. – Você está apaixonado?

- Apaixonado e sofrendo. – Mark completou.

- Por quê? – Perguntei curioso.

- Você só está tocando música de corno. – Gritou Rick.

- É homenagem a vocês. – Brinquei. Todos riram, menos Pelegrino.

- Não gostei dessa palhaçada. Seu viado. – Mark gritou estava vermelho, estranhei sua atitude.

- Qual é o problema seu corno? Doeu o chifre? – Gritei de volta com raiva, não por ser chamado de viado, mas pela forma que foi dito, com a intenção de ofender.

- Eu não sou corno, mas você é um viado. – Mark parecia querer brigar.

- Você acha? Passa mais tempo na estrada, essa hora a tua mulher deve está prestando assistência para outro. – Pelegrino veio pra cima de mim, por sorte Jeffrey o segurou, pois eu já estava preparado para socá-lo, e ele ia se dar mal, já estava meio porre.

– Boa noite. – Me despedi, precisava me aclamar, eu podia demitir o Mark, mas quando estávamos assim como irmãos de estrada nos divertindo, não existia a relação patrão e empregado, e Pelegrino era um motorista de confiança. Eu também errei devia ter ficado na minha e relevado, mas meu sangue esquenta quando querem me ofender pela minha sexualidade, como se fosse algo sujo, que eu devesse me envergonhar.

2222

- Jensen! Jensen! – Acordei com Mark batendo na porta da cabine. – Me desculpa. – Ele começou a chorar, quando sair do caminhão, estava mais porre que antes. – Eu perdi a cabeça, aquela piranha, me traiu e com outro carreteiro. – Ele começou a rir. – Ele pensava que ela era solteira. – E gargalhou alto. – Mas o corno sou eu por ser o marido. – E voltou a chorar.

- Está tudo bem ai? – Jared abriu a porta da cabine dele, e por um momento esqueci Mark, brigas, tudo, apenas aquela visão do paraíso: carinha de sono, cabelo atrapalhado, peito desnudo, deve ser gostoso dormir nesse peitoral. – Tudo bem Jensen?

- Tudo. – Respondi depois de recuperar o ar. – Vai dormi. E você também Mark. Está tudo bem, sem mágoas. Agora se recolhe, pois caso contrário amanhã o teu comboio não viaja e sabe que a multa de atraso será tua.

- Claro. – Ele se acalmou. - Vocês fazem um casal bonito. Por que não estão dormindo juntos? – Mark riu.

- Não tem casal aqui. Vai dormir. – Mandei sério.

- Mas acho que você gostaria de dormir com ele e ele contigo. – Mark falou antes de ir embora para o seu caminhão. Olhei para o Jared que sorria, sem parecer ofendido com o comentário.

Jared POV

Acordei quando ouvi Mark chamar pelo Jensen, e fui ver o que estava acontecendo, a minha vontade foi de socar a cara de Mark, não que ele estivesse fazendo alguma coisa, mas estava com essa gana desde a hora da briga. Ofender um cara como o Jensen?

Mas a minha raiva passou diante da beleza de Jensen, algo másculo e ao mesmo tempo delicado. A lua iluminava os pelos loiros, do braço desnudo, que estavam arrepiados pelo frio da madrugada. Depois que Mark foi embora o examinei detalhadamente, o olhar estava meio cansado e a boca em um bico de contrariedade. – Está frio. - Ele comentou.

- Eu sou calorento. – Não resistir e passei a mão em sua barba. – Deixando a barba crescer? – Perguntei para disfarçar o meu desejo, que cresceu ao sentir o quanto aqueles pelos quase rentes a pele eram macios. Que vontade de sentir essa barba pelo meu pescoço. Devia fazer cócegas e excitar ao mesmo tempo.

- Quando fico muito tempo na estrada, a deixo crescer, apenas a aparo. – A voz dele me fez voltar à realidade, Jensen estava recostado na Rainha, mostrando o seu cansaço.

Minha vontade era de puxá-lo para a minha boleia, porém falei: – Melhor você entrar e vamos dormir, afinal ainda temos muito chão pela frente.

- Boa noite. – Ele falou e antes de fechar a porta, me olhou. E a minha decisão foi tomada: vou ter esse loiro na minha boleia de qualquer maneira. Tenho que apenas arranjar um jeito discreto de acontecer. Pois tenho uma imagem a zelar.

2222

A vida corria tranquila, apenas algumas situações engraçadas como no dia em que o caminhão do Matt deu prego e tivemos de para no meio do nada, três carretas carregadas de ferro. Por sorte a carga não era uma das mais visadas.

- Ei, rapazes, vejam onde nós paramos. – Jim nos chamou, e para a nossa surpresa estávamos do lado de um cemitério.

- Vamos tentar andar um pouco mais pra frente. – Matt pediu na voz um medo evidente.

- Só se for para fundir o motor. Deixa de ser medroso. O perigo está com os vivos. Vamos dormir um pouco, a sede já enviou um mecânico. – Resolvemos fazer o que Jim mandou.

- Por que não ficamos todos juntos? – Matt ainda tentou não ficar sozinho.

- Tá com medinho? – O velho motorista perguntou com ironia.

- Não, apenas...

- Ótimo não estou a fim de segurar mão de macho. – Jim interrompeu dando a palavra final. E cada um foi para o seu caminhão, porém o velho foi me chamar e aprontamos uma brincadeira com o Matt.

Me escondi embaixo do cavalinho e Jim jogava pedra na porta do caminhão. E quando Matt saiu perguntando alto quem estava ali, com um taco na mão, o segurei pelas pernas, me arrependi da brincadeira. O moreno desmaiou e antes de cair molhou as calças, fiquei desesperado pensei que tínhamos matado o moreno.

O pior foi que a equipe de apoio chegou e ele ainda não tinha trocado as calças, e o que era para ficar entre nós três se espalhou pela empresa. Matt sofreu, Jensen teve de interferir por que as encarnações se tornaram pesadas, até o QRA dele mudou para Mijão. Isso o loiro não teve como mudar, mas melhorou e aos pouco Matt está se acostumando, e logo vamos esquecer e pegar outro para pato.

Os colegas deixaram de me empurrar garotas, aceitaram que eu era um cara fiel, para a namorada. Apenas a gerente da lanchonete da empresa, Genevieve, começou a dar em cima de mim. Uma vez dei uma carona para ela, pois fingiu que o carro dela estava no prego, como descobrir no outro dia, e na despedida me agarrou e me roubou um beijo, 'como agradecimento' foi a sua desculpa, e passou a me ligar também, depois de descobrir o meu telefone. A trato bem, mas sem dar esperança, pelo menos eu acho isso.

Meus planos de trazer Jensen para a minha boleia não me abandonaram, mas essa vida corrida de idas e vindas não estão ajudando, apesar de os telefonemas continuarem, nunca mais ficamos frente a frente, quando chego de viagem ele parte e vice-versa.

2222

Minhas últimas conversas com Jensen me deixaram preocupado.

- Oi, se esqueceu de me ligar. – Cobrei assim que ele atendeu.

- Desculpa Jared, o Ty me ligou e ficamos conversando e quando ele desligou achei que já estivesse dormindo. – Sentiu algo ruim apertando o meu peito, acho que é ciúmes.

- E o que ele queria? – Acredito que a minha voz saiu um pouco alterada pelo silêncio do outro lado.

- Queria conversar, na verdade ele quer sair comigo, ele é gay, eu nunca sair com nenhum carreteiro. Mas ele é diferente, é legal, conversamos muito da última vez que trabalhamos juntos, e estou sozinho há tanto tempo que de repente... – Cada palavra que Jensen dizia doía um pouquinho, e batia um desespero. Estava me sentindo como um amigo confidente, e apesar de nossa amizade, era o que eu menos queria.

- Se eu fosse você não se arriscaria. Não gostei muito desse Ty ele não parece ser de confiança. – Menti descaradamente, o Ty era um cara legal, sério, excelente profissional e nem era galinha. – Já o vi com uns lances com uns carinhas aí... Você sabe que estou falando.

- Eu sei, mas o Ty não tem compromisso com ninguém, portanto é livre. – Jensen o defendeu, o meu desespero aumentou.

- Mas sabe que tem carreteiro viciado em prostituição. Que mesmo com alguém não larga essa vida. – Queria queimar o cara de qualquer jeito.

- Mas isso só vou saber depois. – Droga como evitar que o Jensen se envolva com o Ty? Se isso acontecer as minhas chances serão quase anuladas. A conversa transcorreu sem as insinuações de sempre, e isso me perturbou tanto que quase não dormi buscando uma solução.

222

Estava partindo para uma nova viagem e a Rainha entrou no pátio, quando passou por mim Jensen deu tchau, ele estava mais lindo do que eu me lembrava. A barba rala, o óculos escuros que me impediram de ver o verde dos seus olhos, mas o que me matou foi o sorriso que ele deu para o Ty, havia promessas nele.

- Ty, você está no meu comboio? – Perguntei ao me aproximar do moreno.

- Não, viajo apenas amanhã. – Ele respondeu sem me olhar, pois sua atenção estava na Rainha, na boca um sorriso de satisfação, que aumentou quando Jensen desceu do caminhão. Acho que nós dois paramos de respirar, ao vê-lo caminhando em nossa direção.

- Jared, quanto tempo. – Reaprendi a respirar naquele momento. Um aperto de mão e uma tapinha nas costas. – Ty. – Um sorriso e um aperto de mão muito demorado para o meu gosto. – Vai viajar agora Jared?

- Vou, dessa vez é bem curta, uns oito dias. – Respondi.

- Eu vou ficar essa noite. – O tom da voz do Ty veio carregado de promessas, tantas que o loiro ficou corado, minhas entranhas deram nó. A vontade de gritar que aquele loiro era meu foi tremenda.

- Jensen, ainda bem que chegou, temos um problema aqui para resolver. – Misha o chamou.

- O dever me chama. Jared boa viagem. Ty, depois a gente conversa. – Odiei o sorriso que ele deu para o outro.

2222

Eu estava dentro da boleia, motor ligado, papeladas em ordem, pronto para sair quando tomei uma decisão.

Corri em direção ao escritório. – Alona, o Jensen está ai?

- Sim. – A garota respondeu sem me olhar.

- Ele está com o Misha?

- Não, o Misha acabou de sair. – E como ele continuava digitando algum documento, entrei sem ser anunciado.

- Jensen? – Chamei, e ele me respondeu e dentro do banheiro, fui para a porta esperá-lo sair.

- O que foi? – E sem pensar em nada o agarrei e tomei os seus lábios entre os meus, eram bem mais macios do que eu podia imaginar, eram doces, invadi sua boca com a minha língua, explorando cada centímetro.

Minhas mãos passeavam por cima de sua camisa, enquanto eu o apertava junto a mim, nossos corpos se esfregavam buscando mais contato, suas mãos invadiram meus cabelos os acariciando enquanto forçava minha cabeça para aprofundar o beijo. Quando minha boca abandonou a dele, afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço, a mistura do perfume amadeirado, com suor e óleo diesel, afinal ele tinha acabado de chegar de viagem, e o seu cheiro entorpecia meus sentidos, gemidos fracos escapavam dos seus lábios e dos meus também.

- Me espera. – Pedi quando comecei a ouvir buzinas, afinal eu tinha fechado a entrada e a saída do pátio de carretas. – Me espera, promete que vai me esperar? – E o prensei contra parede o fazendo sentir toda a dureza do meu desejo.

- Prometo. – Sorri e com a ponta dos dedos toquei os lábios pornográficos, que agora se encontravam inchados devido à intensidade do nosso beijo, ele fechou os olhos e os ofereceu para mim novamente e aceitei a oferta, não pude demorar tanto quanto gostaria, pois meu nome foi anunciado no sistema de alto-falantes.

- Me espera. – Falei novamente antes de sair correndo porta a fora.

_**E assim vou levando a vida adiante  
Uma paixão é o volante  
Meu amor, outra paixão  
Viajando lá vou eu nas madrugadas  
Como uma fera na estrada  
E um anjo no coração.**_

222222

Voando sem Asas h8t8t8p:**/***WWW**.youtube***.com***/watch?v=***FcU0ROGNDfA

**Respostas aos Reviews não logados**

Blue Mystery: Continue firme e forte nessa viagem teremos grandes emoções! Mil Beijos!

SolPadackles: Que bom que está comigo, eu acho que você vai querer a minha cabeça! Kkkkk Muitas águas, ou melhor, muitos quilômetros estão separando o Jared do Jensen! Srsrsrsr

Que legal irmão caminhoneiro, já pegou uma estrada com ele? Se um dia der aproveita! É gostoso demais.

O próximo capitulo será mais rápido. Mil beijos!

Anônimo: Ele terá um pé de estradas brasileiras, tentei colocar a realidade do EUA, senão ia ficar difícil escrever, mas não tem como não abrasileirar, principalmente nas gírias. Mil Biejos.

Justine: Imagino as fantasias que esses caminhoneiros provocam! Srsrsrsr Mil biejos!

Perola: Nessa fic será sempre em primeira pessoa, da parte do Jensen e do Jared, como percebeu, sou meio ruim nesse português se estiver muito terrível me avisa tá? São as concordâncias e os verbos, as palavras, as... srsrsrrss

A experiência de vida dos dois vai causar os maiores problemas entre eles, e talvez não ocorra tudo tão bem... srsrs Ameaças! Kkkkk Mas você não se importa, que bom!

Coloquei o palitinho na boca do Jensen por tua causa! kkkkkk

Espero que goste do seu presente, dividido! Srsrs

Mil beijos!

Luluzinha: O universo de carreteiro é muito rico em histórias, se fosse aqui no Brasil a emoção seria maior, pois as dificuldades daqui são tremendas, mas nas estrada será sempre uma estrada.

O Roger foi terrível com o filho, mas apesar de tudo o Jensen é livre de ser o que quiser, eo Jared? Até que ponto ele vai aguentar a pressão?

Mil Biejos!

Claudia: Acho que esse capitulo foi um pouquinho mais incrementado, essa história terá um pouco de difença das demais! Srsr

Espero dá conta, Carreteiros o universo gostoso e difícil de escrever.

Se você conseguir entrar nessa boleia me chama, seja amiga... srsrs

Mil beijos1

Guest: Previsão correta, muita confusão mesmo! Srsrrs

Maria Eduarda: Nem me fale em viagem de caminhão! Adorava viajar com o meu pai. E sei das dificuldades tremendas que eles passam nessas estradas. Como nos EUA a realidade é um pouco melhor sofrerão menos! SQN! Kkkkk

Te quero nessa viagem comigo. Mil biejos!


	3. Faz amor comigo

Gíria usada: Chá de urubu= Café

Esse link mostra o caminhão do Jared, por fora e por dentro, sonhem: http:**/**blogdocaminhoneiro**.***com**/2009/06/** **internacional-lonestar-caminhao-de-luxo/

Cap-3

Teu sorriso iluminado  
Fez revolução em mim  
E por tudo que é sagrado  
Nunca imaginei querer alguém assim  
Feito água cristalina  
Rio procurando o mar  
O desejo me alucina  
Faço qualquer coisa pra você ficar.

Jensen pov.

Mesmo depois que Jared saiu correndo do escritório, continuei encostado na parede, minhas pernas estavam bambas. "Caramba se apenas com um beijo fiquei assim..."

- O que aconteceu? – Pisquei para o Misha e pela forma que ele me olhava, parecia que estava parado me olhando há algum tempo.

- Nada. – Sei que não convenci o moreno, mas isso realmente não importava. Continuava viajando nas sensações que Jared tinha deixado no meu corpo.

- Jensen uma carreta passou por cima do teu cérebro? – Misha perguntou me olhando nos olhos. Continuei calado, parecia exagero estar perdido daquele jeito, mas desejei tanto esse beijo, o imaginei de tantas maneiras. Parece, e é clichê, a realidade superou em mais de 1000% a minha imaginação. – Amanhã, ficarei fazendo o carreto de grão para o porto de Michigan, junto com o Mark e o Ty. – Informou o gerente.

- Ty? – Nesse momento me lembrei do moreno.

- Sim, algum problema?

- Não. – Na verdade tinha, mas nada em relação a trabalho. Eu ia fazer algo que detestava: magoar alguém. Porém não posso abrir mão do Jared, eu já tinha desistido dele, desde que ouvir uma conversa da Genevieve com Alona.

Flash back

- Viu passarinho verde? – Alona perguntou para a Genevieve, eu estava tomando um café no balcão, logo após o almoço.

- Digamos que ouvir os sinos tocarem. – O sorriso da morena se tornou maior. – Sabe o novo carreteiro, o Jared? – Nesse momento me interessei pela fofocagem das duas. – Ontem ele me levou para casa e trocamos um beijo... – O risinho que ela deu me irritou profundamente.

- Carreteiro? Mas não era você que abria a boca que nunca se meteria com um carreteiro, que eles são uns brutos, machistas, e blá, blá, ... – Alona disse com ironia, imitando a amiga.

- Você já reparou no Jared? Um homem daquele vence qualquer preconceito. – Concordei com ela, eu mesmo não gostaria de me envolver com um carreteiro, mas Jared valia a pena o risco.

- Mas eu ouvir dizer que ele tem uma namorada e é fiel para ela. – Tive de rir, pois a namorada que Jared tinha e falava com ela, praticamente todas as noites, era eu.

- Pode até ser, mas apesar do beijo ter sido iniciativa minha, ele correspondeu. – Genevieve sorriu vitoriosa. – Consegui o telefone dele, manterei contato, seja quem for a senhora namorada de Jared Padalecki, se segure que estou no páreo.

Flash back off

Na ocasião me perguntei se tinha me enganado, pois achava que Jared tinha um pé no lado rosa da força, afinal ele nunca reclamava de nenhuma insinuação que eu fazia nos telefonemas trocados. Claro que nunca fui direto e ele nunca disse sim, mas também nunca disse não.

Em umas das minhas viagens recentes conheci o Ty, senti que ele se interessou por mim, infelizmente já estava apaixonado pelo Jared e cheio de esperanças. Mas depois desse episódio, resolvi dar uma chance para ele e para mim também.

Ty, trabalhava em uma empresa, mas quando descobriram que ele era gay, o mandaram procurar emprego nas empresas Ackles, uma brincadeira irônica, por minha causa, que rendeu mais um sermão do meu pai.

Flash Back

- Agora tenho mais um gay na empresa, apenas o aceitei por que a ficha dele é impecável. – Meu pai ligou apenas para reclamar. – E sabemos, que bons carreteiros, não dispensamos por que gosta de dá...

- Pai. – O interrompi antes que ele começasse a baixaria. - Se continuar assim podemos trocar as cores da empresa pelo Pink. – Resolvi falar para irritar o velho.

- Pink? – Ele era curioso.

- Uma espécie de rósea. Sabe que tem vários tipos: rósea bebê, rósea salmão, rósea...

- Para com essa frescura, e nem pensar mudar as cores da empresa. – Ri do absurdo de meu pai acreditar na troca de cores.

- Tudo bem pai, então dá um beijo na mamãe, tenho que desligar, pois mandei pintar a fachada, mas o careta do meu pai não quer. – Desliguei na cara dele no primeiro grito. Sabia que ele iria ligar para Alona e saber a verdade. Meu pai era um homem esperto, mas bobo quando se tratava da minha homossexualidade, tinha os piores estereótipos de gay na cabeça.

Flash back off

Hoje, Ty e eu, tínhamos marcado um jantar. A reserva estava feita, o que fazer? Pensei em ligar desmarcando, mas achei que seria muito covarde, e agora me arrumando para o encontro, me pergunto se não seria melhor ter fugido.

33333

- Oi, Ty. – Falei meio sem jeito quando me sentei na frente dele no restaurante. Era um lugar de bom gosto. Ele que escolheu. Diferente dos que nós carreteiro tínhamos o costume de frequentar, estávamos até de blazer, sem gravata. – Bonito lugar.

- Oi, Jensen. É muito bonito para pegar um fora. – Fiquei de boca aberta. – Você é a pessoa mais transparente que conheci Jensen Ackles.

- Pensei que tivesse os poderes do teu QRA. – Sorri ainda não muito a vontade, mas ia falar o que? De certa forma era um alívio, não saberia começar.

- Fica na boa, me meti nessa consciente. Quando te conheci, investi e não tive retorno, pensei que tivesse namorando, depois descobrir que não. Então supus que você estava apaixonado e era correspondido, ou tinha esperança. – Ty falava de um jeito calmo e conformado.

- Você descobriu isso apenas me observando. – Achei incrível.

- Isso para você ver que era um olho na estrada e outro em você. – Sorrimos. – Vamos aproveitar e jantar. Mas agora estou curioso, parecia que o destino tinha sorrido para mim e de repente percebo que era uma miragem. Tipo quando pensamos que a estrada está molhada no horizonte. A sua paixão deu o fora, tive a minha chance, mas agora ela voltou? É isso?

- Não é bem assim. – Apesar da conversa calma, a mágoa estava em seu olhar, e isso eu detestava saber que era por minha causa.

- Esquece... Vamos jantar.

- Champanhe. – O que estava tenso piorou quando o garçom chegou risonho com a garrafa. Mas logo se afastou, pois percebeu o clima.

- Vi em um filme, achei legal e romântico. – Ty começou a gargalhar e ri com ele. – Mas no final terminava em um: Felizes para sempre.

- Licença. – Era Jared no telefone, fui atender no banheiro.

- Onde você está? Por que ainda não me ligou? – A voz do moreno estava tão possessiva que em outra ocasião teria desligado o telefone, pois não sou propriedade de ninguém, mas achei tão fofo o ciúme dele.

- Calma. Estou jantando com o Ty...

- Com o Ty? – Acho que o ouviram em todo restaurante pelo grito que ele deu.

- Para de gritar. Estava marcado...

- Desmarcava. - Ele não me deixava falar.

- Jared para com isso, não deu. – Tive de ser firme.

- Tudo bem, depois a gente conversa, e não demora. – Acho que funcionou ele falou um pouco mais calmo. – Fica sabendo que o teu homem é ciumento e não vai aceitar jantarzinhos com amiguinhos.

"Meu homem." Essas duas palavrinhas esquentaram o meu corpo, e percebi que estava ferrado.

Jared PoV

Esse loiro me tira do sério, me arrisquei a ser descoberto apenas para marcar o território e ele me sai para jantar com o meu concorrente! Mas quando voltar ele vai me pagar direitinho essa graça, meu membro vibrou dentro da calça. E sorri ao imaginar os castigos para um loiro gostoso.

333333

- Alô. – Atendo o telefone no primeiro toque.

- Ainda com raiva? – A voz de Jensen chega zombeteira no meu ouvido.

- Lógico, o meu namorado saia para jantar com qualquer um, e nem consigo dormir por que estou longe para protegê-lo. – Acho que exagerei.

- Namorado? – Sinto Jensen sorrir. – Não me lembro de nenhum pedido de namoro.

- O meu beijo foi um pedido de namoro. Ou você acha que ando beijando em cada posto de parada? – Ele sorriu. O tom da nossa conversa estava mudando, indo para o lado mais intimo. – Não conseguir parar de pensar no teu beijo, nunca sair para estrada com tanta vontade de ficar.

- Acredito que se eu não tivesse ficado tão atordoado, teria mandado o comboio voltar. Apenas para te ter um pouquinho mais de tempo. – A voz de Jensen estava baixa e rouca, como nunca tinha ouvido. Resolvi parar de brigar de vez e arrancar algumas imoralidades daquela boca pornograficamente deliciosa.

3333

Meu pai dizia que depois que minha mãe deixou de viajar com ele constantemente, por nossa causa, que as horas nas estradas pareciam que estavam na marcha lenta, e hoje posso constatar que é verdade.

Estou no quinto dia de viagem, mas pelo tamanho da minha saudade diria que pareciam meses. Para completar os estivadores estavam em greve no porto de Nova Iorque. Talvez não consiga chegar ao oitavo dia como pensei.

- Nossas horas de trabalham aumentam, ficamos longe dos nossos filhos, esposas e assim para colocar todas as cargas no prazo e tem patrão que não paga hora extra. – Dizia um dos manifestantes.

Eu quero ficar no prazo, pois estou no atraso. Claro que aqui eu poderia procurar algum garoto de programa, mas quero guardar todo o meu tesão para o meu loiro.

Eu já o tive de todas as formas no meu pensamento, acho que a minha predileta é com ele de quatro, fico me imaginando beijando aquelas costas perfeitas.

Eu me lembro do dia em que ele estava verificando os pneus da carreta, apenas de calça jeans, a forma que cada músculo se mexia com os movimentos do braço, e as sardas...

- Tá de pau duro, a garota deve ser gostosa. – Steven bateu na minha coxa, devo policiar meus pensamentos em relação ao Jensen quando estiver em público.

- Algum prazo para a descarga? – Ignorei o comentário e parti para o que interessava.

- Parecem que hoje os patrões irão dar uma resposta, mas mesmo assim a fila está grande. Se der tudo certo, estaremos de volta em cinco dias e ai poderá resolver esse problema. – E ele apontou para as minhas calças, dando uma sonora gargalhada.

Jensen pov.

- Jensen, que ideia é esse mandar passagens áreas para os motoristas que estão presos no porto de Nova Iorque? – Alona me olhava como se eu estivesse louco, e acho que estou mesmo.

- Você não disse que tem muita carga e que esse atraso lá, pode nos atrasar aqui? – Argumentei, mas sabia que estava errado, a minha preocupação não era nada em relação a empresa, apenas estava louco para ver o Jared.

- E que adianta motorista sem caminhão? – A loira estava parada na minha frente buscando uma solução, mesmo que os carreteiros chegassem, teriam as suas horas de descanso, e isso não era apenas pela lei que exigia, mas por uma decisão moral da empresa.

- Verifica os nossos cadastros. – Carreteiro é um artigo de luxo, nos EUA temos um déficit de 20 mil no setor. – Qualquer coisa me coloca na escala, independente do Misha chegar. – Era tudo que não queria, pegar a estrada antes do Jared voltar.

Os meus dias são expectativas em relação às promessas de prazeres feitas por Jared, claro que não quero apenas isso, mas é o começo. Eu sei que tem muito mais coisa que apenas sexo entre nós dois.

33333

Pelas minhas informações o Jared chega hoje pela tarde. Consegui carreteiros para algumas cargas, porém o comboio dele terá o descanso mínimo, 36 horas. Geralmente são 72 horas aqui na empresa.

O pior é que vai ficar muitos dias fora, já estava com saudades antecipadas, pois teríamos tão pouco tempo juntos.

Misha chegou e dois dias depois estava na estrada novamente, estranhando por que não fiz questão de viajar, porém não falei nada. Vou deixar acontecer, vai que não dá certo?

33333

O Jared me ligou marcando o nosso encontro próximo a um dos rios, um lugar bem ermo, nem habitação tem. Não pude estar na empresa no horário de sua chegada, por culpa de uma reunião, mas assim que fiquei livre corri para casa. Sorria feito bobo enquanto me preparava para mais tarde.

Lembrei-me da minha mãe. Sempre sabíamos quando meu pai estava para voltar, pois eram os dias que começava a se vestir diferente, o humor mudava, ela cantava, podíamos fazer as piores travessuras, nada a tirava do sério.

Quando o caminhão do meu pai dobrava na esquina ele buzinava, a minha mãe corria para a rua, e nos proibia de sair. O primeiro abraço, beijo e sorriso tinham de ser dela, não me lembro de algum dia ter sido diferente. Eu ficava olhando pela janela, desejando um dia viver um amor assim, quem sabe será dessa vez?

Jared POV

Faz amor comigo, faz amor comigo  
Me tira desta solidão  
Vem matar minha saudade  
Faz essa vontade  
Do meu coração

Até que o atraso não foi muito, dois dias, mas para mim foram séculos. Estava com medo de que quando eu visse o Jensen não resistisse e o agarrasse em pleno pátio da empresa de tanta saudade e vontade de beijar aquela boca. Minha vida pode ser dividida antes e depois daquele beijo, se fosse uma droga seria com certeza a mais viciante do planeta.

Mas infelizmente teria de me controlar no meio das pessoas, nem quero imaginar se desconfiassem dos meus sentimentos e isso chegasse ao ouvido do meu pai.

Foi um sentimento contraditório quando ele avisou que não estaria na empresa quando eu chegasse. Estava triste por adiar o reencontro e aliviado, pois depois de dez dias cujo único pensamento era Jensen, talvez me derrubasse de imediato.

Marquei um encontro na beira do rio, um lugar onde dificilmente seriamos incomodados e ali o colocaria na minha boleia e o faria meu, não digo de todas as maneiras que imaginei, pois foram muitas, mas algumas... Acontecerão.

3333

Mandei lavar o meu cavalinho, e fui tomar um banho bem gostoso, comprei umas massas de micro-ondas, e vinho, eu sei que Jensen gosta dos dois.

Preparei uma mesa do lado fora, ao lado do meu azulão, poderia deixar a mesa dentro da cabine, mas para desmontá-la perderia tempo. Deixei a cama pronta, e pensar que logo teria o meu loirão de joelhos ali gemendo por mim.

Ainda bem que deixei para encontrar o Jensen aqui, pois quando ele desceu do seu carro, não pensei em nada, apenas em matar a minha vontade daquela boca.

Jensen Pov

- Oi, como... – Acho que posso me acostumar com essa maneira do Jared de interromper minhas palavras. Novamente aquela urgência no seu beijo, um beijo tão exigente, possessivo, tão avassalador, que meus sentidos ficam totalmente a mercê dele, pois sinto que ele pode fazer o que quiser de mim.

- Eu estava morrendo de saudade. – Quase me derreto com a intensidade daquele olhar. - Está com fome?

- Estou. – Sentir que ele preferia que eu não tivesse. – Com fome de você. – E capturei o seu sorriso entre meus lábios.

Eu sou um homem grande, então para a minha surpresa, Jared me segurou por baixo dos meus ombros e me carregou para dentro de sua boleia. Achei estranho, mas não posso negar que gostei, me apoiei em seu ombro que estava coberto apenas com uma camiseta de algodão.

Ele me jogou na cama e foi retirando a minha jaqueta pelo caminho, ia retirar sua camiseta, mas as minhas mãos perderam o caminho quando sentiram a pele quente do peito musculoso, gemi com o contato.

As mãos deles penetraram por dentro da minha camiseta e começaram a explorar minhas costas, ao mesmo tempo em que subia a vestimenta. Assim que me viu sem ela, atacou meus mamilos mordendo e sugando, enquanto procurava o meu cinto e assim começar a próxima etapa para me despir.

Para não ficar atrás resolvi também continuar a minha viagem e arranquei sua camiseta, perdi a capacidade de respirar diante dos músculos perfeitos que formavam aquele peitoral, e compreendi a facilidade com que me carregou.

Porém ele também gostou do que via e nesse momento percebi que estava completamente nu, não sei em que momento isso aconteceu.

- Eu quero que seja perfeito, como você quer que seja a nossa primeira vez? – Ele me perguntou, interrompendo a minha contemplação do seu corpo.

- Como assim? – Não tinha entendido a sua pergunta.

- Sua posição predileta. Eu imaginei te fodendo de várias maneiras, mas quero que escolha a primeira vez. – Olhei para o Jared e pensei como explicar para ele a minha maneira de fazer sexo.

- Jared, eu sei que esse não é o momento de conversar, mas...

Jared Pov.

- Você é o ativo? – Gelei, por que se ele não aceitasse ficar por baixo, como ia ficar o nosso relacionamento? Eu nunca fui o passivo, e não sei se toparia ficar de quatro, principalmente vendo o tamanho do cambio de marcha do loiro.

- Não! Esse negócio de passivo ou ativo, não me incomoda. – Respirei aliviado, sou gay, mas sou o homem da relação. - Sou adepto do Gouinage.

- Gou... – Não vou nem perguntar se é de comer, pois já sei que não.

- Gouinage. – Jensen repetiu. – Há uns dois anos; viajei para um congresso em Paris, sobre os rumos dos transportes rodoviários no mundo. Conheci um francês, e isso é uma tendência por lá. – Primeiro fiquei com raiva do francês. Não gosto de ninguém que teve o prazer de tocar nesse corpo que agora é de uso exclusivo meu, mas continuei sem entender. – É sexo sem penetração.

- Sexo sem penetração. – Isso deve ser tão sem graça, pensei.

- Não é sem graça. – O Jensen riu, acho que meu pensamento transpareceu.

- Deve ser sem graça sim, ficar se esfregando como duas "Trucker." – Reclamei ainda não conformado.

- Na verdade essa forma de manter relações é inspirada no sexo entre mulheres. Vou te mostrar como é gostoso e diferente. – Pelo sorriso safado no rosto do loiro, acho que vale o risco, mas não vou abrir mão de coloca-lo de quatro e sorri imaginando o quanto ele deve ser apertado, por causa desse tal de gou... Alguma coisa.

Jensen retirou o resto da minha roupa e me deitou na cama e fiquei recostado nas diversas almofadas que coloquei ali para esse momento, e com o loiro sobre mim entre as minhas pernas. – Você vai gostar. – Já estava gostando, como não gostar de sentir a língua atrevida descendo sobre o meu corpo, desenhando trechos em direção ao meu falo que pulsava de ansiedade.

Prendi a respiração ao encarar o olhar que Jensen me deu antes de abocanhar o meu sexo. Soltei um palavrão e me segurei para não gozar, ainda bem que me masturbei antes desse encontro, porém acredito que não demorarei a me derramar nessa boca pornográfica e competente.

- Não. – Gemi quando ele interrompeu o boquete mais delicioso da minha vida.

- Sem pressa. Esse é o objetivo. – Eu queria ainda reclamar, mas fui calado, e me restou apenas chupar aquela língua que invadia a minha boca, nossos membros se esfregavam e suas mãos me apertavam a pele.

Resolvi agir um pouco abracei aquele corpo sardento e com dificuldades conseguir mudar de posição, pois apesar de que a minha cama era a maior da categoria, nós dois também éramos grandes.

Quando me meti entre as pernas de Jensen, a minha vontade era de mandar essa tal de Gou... Alguma coisa para fora da estrada e penetrar aquela entrada que por um momento pareceu piscar para mim.

Mas olhando para aquele loiro maravilhoso resolvi adiar um pouquinho. Jensen era como uma estrada, rodeada de paisagens perfeitas, tinha de ser percorrida bem devagar para aproveitar cada trecho da viagem.

- Posso te provar todinho? – Era a primeira vez que estava com um homem que não era um prostituto, e queria aproveitar e fazer tudo que nunca tinha feito.

- Estou aqui para isso. – E Jensen fechou os olhos e ofereceu o pescoço, em uma entrega total.

Meus lábios tomaram os deles, mas apesar de deliciosos não se demoraram muito ali, e desceram pela pele macia do pescoço, e ali deixei a minha primeira marca das inúmeras que pretendia. – Ai. – Um gemido rouco escapou de seus lábios diante da mordida recebida.

Continuei e voltei a sugar os mamilos, alternado entre um e outro. – Jared... – Meu nome saiu estrangulado e o abracei firme, pois o sentia perdendo o controle de seu corpo diante de minhas caricias.

E sem dar tréguas continuei o percurso, afinal o destino ainda não tinha sido alcançado e nem a carga entregue.

Quando cheguei ao sexo de Jensen, olhei para aquele monumento de puro músculo, cabeça rosada. – Jensen, eu nuca fiz isso...

- Se você não quiser. – Sua voz saiu baixa, essa pausa serviu para ele respirar.

- Não só quero, como preciso. – Falei, e provei com a ponta da língua. Senti o estremecimento do corpo sardento. – Acho que vai ser divertido. – A abocanhei devagar, era estranho, mas delicioso, por saber que fazia parte de Jensen e os gemidos que escapavam dele, me incentivavam a tentar colocar tudo na boca, era enorme.

Que imagem perfeita: pele suada, olhos semifechados, boca entreaberta, respiração acelerada, peitoral subindo e descendo, tão entregue e percebi que o momento era esse, peguei o lubrificante e procurei a sua entrada, e comecei a penetrá-lo, confirmando o quanto ele era apertado, sorrir, pois não teve nenhuma resistência.

Jensen Pov

Nunca me sentir assim: totalmente rendido, se eu fosse um bitrem estaria com os 26 pneus mais o estepe furados. Se eu pudesse falar naquele momento em que sentir seus dedos atrevidos me penetrarem, mandaria ele me possuir como devia ser. Porém nada coerente escapava da minha boca.

Fiquei surpreso quando ele me conduziu para frente da boleia, sentou no lugar do motorista e me fez sentar em seu colo, de pernas aberta, sentir o seu membro em meu traseiro, e Jared ajeitou o volante me prendendo junto a ele.

- Sabe quando você vai sair daqui? – Balancei a cabeça dizendo que não. – Quando eu gozar dentro de você. Dane-se sexo sem penetração. Aqui é a América. – Ele deu um sorriso tão safado. – E além do mais, sexo sem penetração é como ser convidado para um jantar e ficar sem o prato principal.

- Faça. - E o abracei e apoiando a minha cabeça em seu ombro. E esperei.

Arregalei os olhos de dor, nesse momento lembrei o quanto era dolorido e com Jared estava sendo terrível, por causa do seu tamanho.

– Calma, logo vai ficar bom. – Ele me falou quando tentei fugir. E começou a me beijar e manipular o meu membro, e ficou assim até se sentir totalmente dentro de mim. - Sabe aquela frase: "Veículo Longo" que vem escrita atrás das carretas? No meu caso se estende ao motorista.

- Você vai ficar fazendo piadinhas, ou vai mostrar que não é apenas tamanho? Que aguenta o tranco? – Provoquei, sei que não devia, e ia me arrepender por isso amanhã, mas o que importava era o agora.

Jared liberou o volante, me sentir livre, e comecei e me movimentar com a ajuda dele. Logo a dor se dissipou e foi totalmente esquecida. Nossos gemidos preenchiam toda a boleia.

Reclamei quando ele parou, me retirando de seu colo, o vazio se fez presente em meu corpo, mas durou pouco, pois assim que fiquei de joelho no banco do passageiro, voltou a me penetrar. – Quero te foder em cada parte dessa boleia, pois para onde olhar quero lembrar de você e de teus gemidos. Te prepara que essa viagem está longe de acabar.

33333

Ainda bem que hoje é domingo, o Jared acabou de sair, foi carregar, e eu estou aqui deitado e literalmente acabado, me sentindo usado e abusado, com dores pelo corpo todo, mas feliz, muito feliz.

Ficamos juntos desde sexta à noite, ele cumpriu a promessa. Me possuiu em todas as partes daquela boleia, depois viemos para a minha casa, onde tivemos a nossa primeira discórdia.

Flash back

Na madrugada de sábado viemos para a minha casa, onde tomamos banho juntos, e apenas isso, com carinho enxugamos um ao outro, nada de conotação sexual, não por falta de desejo, mas por puro cansaço, ele se aconchegou no meu ombro e assim dormimos.

Acordei com beijos e um cheiro gostoso de café. – Bom dia. – Quando abrir os olhos; encontrei o sorriso mais lindo já visto, e era dirigido a mim. – Preparei algo para gente, afinal desde ontem que não sei o que é comida. – Ele completou de maneira bem safada, mas realmente seja o que ele preparou para o jantar na noite anterior, ficou lá totalmente esquecido.

- Vou querer esse chá de urubu primeiro, e depois vamos ver o que tem de bom ai. – Falei olhando para o seu membro, pois ele não se deu o trabalho de se vestir.

- Isso vai ficar para depois. – O nosso almoço-café da manhã foi regado de carinho, insinuações, brincadeiras e um companheirismo cheio de intimidade, estava me sentindo realizado.

Ficamos na cama vendo televisão, ou melhor, tentando e entre beijos e mãos bobas a coisa foi esquentando e o clima pediu mais.

- Sabe que agora podemos fazer aquilo de Gou... Alguma coisa. – Balancei a minha cabeça. – Não? Mas você não está em condições nenhuma...

- Eu não... Mas você... – E quando me aproximei para abraçá-lo, ele segurou a minha mão, com um olhar assustado.

- Jensen, vamos deixar algo bem claro, na nossa relação, eu sou o homem. – Ele falou isso me olhando nos olhos e bem devagar, como estivesse explicando algo para uma criança.

- Jared, nós dois somos homens. – Falei da mesma maneira.

- Eu sei, mas sempre tem o ativo, que sou eu. – Balancei a cabeça sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Pois enquanto pensar dessa maneira, voltaremos ao projeto original. – Me afastei aborrecido. A minha vontade era mandá-lo embora, mas cadê forças? E podia estar sendo precipitado.

- Projeto original? Sem penetração? – Ele ficou pensativo. – Tudo bem, vamos conversar sobre isso em outra ocasião. – Estranhei, pois ele concordou muito rápido. E com calma se aproximou de mim. – Não fica assim, não vamos brigar, afinal amanhã estou partindo, e você sabe que será bem demorada. – Resolvi ceder, lembrei-me da minha mãe, ele nunca brigava com o meu pai antes dele ir viajar.

Ele acordou pela madrugada, ia buscar seu caminhão, mas antes dele ir, cedi mais um pouquinho, e me entreguei outra vez, não por que sou fácil, ou por aceitar a história: eu sou o macho. Mas ele ia ficar tantos dias na estrada, e meu corpo já estava com saudades do dele.

Flash Back

O telefone tocando me fez voltar para a realidade, era Alona. Nesse final de semana o plantão era dela. Misha e eu estávamos quase para promovê-la a gerente geral, pois a lourinha era muito competente.

- Jensen, está tudo em ordem, as carretas que seriam despachadas hoje, já estão na estrada. – Meu coração apertou já com uma imensa saudade do meu Sasquatch.

Teu abraço é meu sossego  
O teu corpo é meu calor  
Teu carinho é meu chamego  
A felicidade tem o teu sabor

Jared Pov.

Agora entendo o meu pai, quando ele ia viajar, abraçava tanto a minha mãe, beijava, às vezes saía e voltava para mais uma sessão de beijos. Eu fiz isso: O beijei várias vezes naquela boca macia, provei sua pele, mordendo e o marcando mais ainda, e o apertei entre os meus braços, se eu pudesse o carregava comigo.

Como deixei o caminhão longe, tive de sair mais cedo, eu queria ter levado o Azulão comigo, mas não podia, o Jensen mora perto da transportadora, e se vissem o meu carga pesada ali estacionado, iam descobrir o que não quero que ninguém saiba: Meu namoro com o Jensen.

Claro que quando ele falou que eu poderia levar o caminhão, dei a desculpa de querer poupa-lo de dirigir e como estava cansado, não discutiu, se eu dissesse o real motivo com certeza teríamos brigado, sei o que ele pensa sobre não sair do armário.

Sair do armário: Esse será mais um problema, fora aquele dele querer me foder, dessa vez conseguir enrolar, mas sei que ele vai voltar nesse ponto, besteira minha achar que um homem igual ao Jensen, acostumado a mandar, seria totalmente passivo.

Mas ficar por cima ou por baixo, isso pode ficar para depois, o que não posso adiar é o fato de esconder a nossa relação, na primeira parada vou ligar para ele, e seja o que Deus quiser...

33333

Roberta Miranda: Faz Amor comigo http:**/**www**.**youtube**.***com**/**watch?v**=**L3dGa9n1ov8

Respostas aos reviews não logados:

Maria Eduarda

O ciúme é tudo quando bem empregado! Kkkk

Eles são lindos juntinhos mesmo! Kkk O Jared conseguiu o que queria e agora será que vai conseguir conservar? As ideias entre eles são bem diferentes, até onde o Jensen vai aguentar e aceitar? E O Jared até onde vai o amor dele?

Não perca! Kkkkkk

Obrigadapelo carinho.

Mil beijos!

Blue Mystey

Já viu que a boleia é das boas1 kkk Viaja gostosa, mas com muitas curvas e lombadas!

Mil beijos!

Sol Padackles

Quem não curte sertanejo está sofrendo, por causa da trilha sonora, mas como não sei muito inglês, tenho de usar as nacionais! Srsrsr

O Jensen atirou sem saber e acertou no que no viu! Srsrrs Acho que se fosse forçado o Jared nem ia ligar, mas ele percebeu que o loiro esta disposto a ficar com o Ty que estava com todo amor para dá! Kkkkkk

Amo o Misha? Sinto pedradas no futuro!kkkkkkk

Era para ser o Jeffrey, mas a história se comandou, acredito que não terá de se preocupar com isso. Quem sabe!

Os Matt nas minhas fics, não me lembro de nenhum ter aprontado!

E agora quero ver a tua opinião por causa do Jared! Rsrsrsrsr Medo!

Mil beijos!

Justine

Acho que o capitulo que passou deve ter despertado, muitos sentimentos contraditórios!

Viu que o maior problema será o armário do Jared! Acredito que o fato dele querer ser o homem da relação o Jensen tira isso de letra! Kkkkk

Mil beijos

Luluzinha

Não vou prometer postagens rápidas, mas a outra acredito que será também!

Viu que o Jensen realmente esperou e o Jared se aproveitou do loiro usou e abusou e o Ackles adorou! Kkkkkk mesmo com a situação imposta pelo outro! Srsrsrrs

Mas acho que o problema será esse bendito armário!kkk

Mil Biejos!


	4. Não ama quem te ama

_**Gírias usadas**_

_Camisa 10 – Patrão_

_Esparadrapo – irmão_

**Não ama quem te ama**

_Jared POV_

- Como está o meu Camisa 10? – Perguntei assim que o Jensen atendeu ao telefone. – Está descansando?

- Claro, a única coisa que posso fazer é descansar. – A voz rouca me fez imaginar como ele estaria ainda deitado, sem roupa, entre os lençóis do mesmo jeito que o deixei antes de sair.

- Tá reclamando? – Provoquei.

- Sabe que não. – O imagino dizendo isso e mordendo os lábios.

- Te queria aqui comigo.

- Eu também. - A voz rouca, preguiçosa quase que me vez desistir do pedido que com certeza ia magoa-lo, mas era necessário.

- Jensen, eu queria te pedir uma coisa. – Fui com calma. – Não conta para ninguém que estamos namorando.

- Por quê? Não que eu pretenda sair gritando para todo mundo que estamos juntos, mas não entendo o motivo de manter o segredo. – O tom da voz dele me matou, mas não podia ser diferente, não tenho coragem de enfrentar o mundo, principalmente minha família. – Eu não vou aceitar isso...

- Jensen. – Interrompi. – Apenas por enquanto. – Tinha de ganhar tempo. – Eu não quero que ninguém saiba, por que quero falar com a minha família, primeiro. – 'Nunca terei essa coragem', foi o pensamento que me ocorreu na hora, mas era uma boa desculpa. – Imagina o que pode acontecer se essa história cair nos ouvidos do meu pai? Você sabe que nesse caso a surpresa não é a melhor coisa. – Estava me sentindo péssimo, pois na minha mente estava claro que era uma desculpa.

- Tudo bem. – Ouvi, depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, o tom de voz ainda era triste, porém conformado. Ganhei tempo, o histórico dele com o pai pesou na sua decisão.

- Não fica assim. É temporário. – Mentira, minha consciência gritava, mas mentir era a única maneira de manter o Jensen ao meu lado, naquele momento.

- Eu vou dormir mais um pouco. Dirija com cuidado. – 'Droga, Jensen não fica assim, por favor, vai dar tudo certo, vou falar com os meus pais e ficaremos juntos sem nenhum problema ou segredos. ' Eu queria poder dizer isso, mas seria reforçar a mentira ainda mais. - Não se preocupe. Descansa e logo estaremos juntos. A minha saudade aumenta quilometricamente. – Isso era verdade.

- A minha também. – E Jensen desligou. Pela primeira vez ele desligou primeiro.

_Por amor  
Eu faço todas as vontades do seu coração_

44444

Apesar de conseguir com que Jensen aceitasse manter o nosso segredo, não conseguia deixar de pensar, há dias que dirijo sem conseguir uma solução para esse dilema. Por isso que eu não queria ficar com Jensen, na verdade por isso que nunca me envolvi com ninguém no meu circulo de conhecidos. Muitos homens me chamaram atenção, e se apaixonaram por mim, mas nunca me apaixonei e nenhum deles valeu o risco que estou correndo com Jensen.

Quanto mais eu penso, a única solução seria que vem na minha mente, não é a mais agradável, por sinal é muito dolorida, porém é melhor para nós dois. Resolveria os nossos problemas, cortaria o mal pela raiz. O melhor é acabar com o nosso relacionamento.

Ele vai sofrer? Vai, sei que está apaixonado por mim, mas sofrerá de uma vez só, e com a raiva esquecerá mais rápido. Talvez me mande até embora, e nunca mais vou poder vê-lo. Nunca mais ver o Jensen, esse pensamento é sufocante, mas com certeza é a melhor solução. Essa viagem será longa, vou aproveitar e tentar esquecê-lo.

Claro que irei ter essa conversa em definitivo apenas quando voltar. Pelo menos terei a decência de falar pessoalmente, e serei sincero. Quem sabe ele compreende e possamos ficar assim em segredo, o nosso segredo. E se o Jensen concordar, não precisarei terminar nada, e ficar sem os beijos daquela boca. Oh! Senhor como viver sem aqueles beijos, sem ouvir aquela voz gemendo junto ao ouvido... E pensar que há pouco tempo ele estava sentado aqui no meu colo.

Uma buzina me faz voltar à realidade, uma realidade cheia de saudades e sem esperança dessa saudade acabar. Estou muito confuso. Mas é melhor presta atenção na estrada, pois tudo tem jeito, menos a morte.

_Jensen POV_

Parece praga. Sempre fugi de gay que vive dentro do armário, mas acabei me apaixonando por um. Eu estou apaixonado e isso é claro para mim, mas até que ponto aguentarei essa situação de segredo? Posso dar esse tempo, claro que não o deixarei a vontade, o pressionarei para ele falar com o pai, nem que eu tenha de colocá-lo dentro de um avião e o fazer conversar com o velho.

Agora o que mudará imediatamente é aquele papo de macho alfa, vou provar o quanto troca-troca pode ser gostoso. Esse pensamento me fez imaginar coisas, alguém lá embaixo se animou com a expectativa.

44444

Os dias vão passando, Jared logo voltaria e a nossa situação está me incomodando. Apesar de ter concedido o tempo que ele pediu, ia contra o que eu acreditava e queria para a minha vida.

- Um Rodo-trem pelos teus pensamentos. – Me assustei com a chegada do Misha no escritório.

- Pode guarda a tua carreta, vou te dar esse pensamento de graça. – Precisava conversar com alguém, esses oito dias foram torturantes: dúvidas, saudades, revoltas, saudades, desejos, saudades e mais saudades. – Antes de jantar, passa em casa. – Nós morávamos na mesma rua.

- Pensei que você ia me convidar para jantar. – Ele falou fingindo decepção.

- A Vick não ia me perdoar, já estou correndo o risco agora, mas preciso conversar com você. – Misha estava chegando de viagem, ainda nem tinha ido a sua casa.

- Eu vou embora agora, matar um pouco a saudade. – Ele deu uma piscadinha sem-vergonha. – E quando você chegar à sua casa, me liga.

- Desculpa e pede desculpa para a Vick também. – Estava meio que envergonhado, sei que os dois não gostam de marcar compromisso quando o Misha chega de viagem, eles gostam de curtir a família. – Faz o seguinte deixa para amanhã, só viajarei pela parte da tarde, e posso até adiá-la.

- Não mesmo, agora estou super curioso. Principalmente por fazer você pensar em adiar uma viagem, e também por pedir para Alona uma viagem curta, então seja o que for que está acontecendo, sei que é sério. – Misha me conhecia muito bem, eram dez anos trabalhando juntos e outros quatro de amizade. – Até mais tarde.

4444

- Entra. – Misha tinha acabado de chegar. – Estou até com vergonha, te tirar de casa, pareço àquelas adolescentes bobas.

- Adolescentes bobas, então é coisa de namorado. – Misha sempre foi bem perspicaz.

- Eu disse que era bobagem. Você...

- Eu não vou embora, vamos abrir uma cerveja e pode abrir o teu coração. – Misha me interrompeu, pegou uma cerveja na geladeira como toda intimidade que grandes amigos têm.

Contei toda a história para o Misha, coloquei para fora toda a minha ansiedade, aguentei as brincadeira sobre o fato de ter sido o passivo, pois não escondi quase nada, apenas o nome do Jared.

- Acho que você deve ser um pouco mais compreensivo com o Padalecki... – Arregalei os olhos nesse momento, Misha sorriu. – Ainda bem que vocês quase não se encontram, por que os olhares trocados são mais reveladores que mil palavras. – Dizendo isso, satisfazendo a minha curiosidade, continuou. – Quem é o ativo ou passivo, isso vocês podem conversar e se entenderem. Agora quanto guardar segredo ou não, deixa isso para depois, quando tiverem algo mais firme. Você quer que ele saia do armário, o que pode causar uma briga na família, e se não der certo?

- Não pensei por esse ângulo. – Mas eu estava tão apaixonado que casaria quando ele voltasse de viagem.

- O que vocês tiveram foi uma foda...

- Não foi só isso... – Interrompi indignado.

- Foi sim. – Misha era impiedoso. – Uma boa foda, tanto que te deixou assim sem saber o que fazer. Vocês tem tudo para dar certo, uma intimidade fora da cama apesar da distância, química, etc. Quero ser o padrinho do casamento. – Dei um soco no ombro dele, mas sorri feliz.

- Mas espero sem fazer pressão? – Percebi que as cobranças sobre o Jared eram muito sérias para um começo de namoro, mas não estava 100% conformado.

- Não faz tanta pressão, o certo seria ele assumir por vontade própria, e no momento isso não interessa pra ele. A relação de vocês ainda é frágil, ele pode não aguentar e ai você perde. – Engraçado acho que sou muito confiante, nunca imaginei que ele pudesse me deixar, mas Misha tem razão. – Então, meu Esparadrapo, fica de quatro e aproveita. – Revirei os olhos. – O momento vai chegar.

_Eu me divido escondendo as minhas verdades  
Nem sabe  
Que por amor ainda faço as suas vontades..._

_Jared POV_

Depois de vinte dias na estrada, em duas horas estarei revendo Jensen, as paisagens parecem passar em câmera lenta, fazendo o tempo correr bem devagar, a minha vontade é de acelerar aproveitar toda a potência do meu motor, jogar fora todas as regras de transito apenas para rever aqueles cabelos loiros, os olhos verdes, a boca carnuda, é, a minha intenção de esquecê-lo? Foi por estrada a fora e caiu na ribanceira. Nem por um minuto sequer consegui, e tentei, quase que fiz uma besteira.

Fui atrás de um garoto de programa, escolhi um moreno, não queria que nada lembrasse Jensen. O levei para um motel barato e quando entrei no quarto percebi que nunca conseguiria fazer qualquer coisa, simplesmente paguei o rapaz e o mandei embora.

E agora a cada quilômetro que vou me aproximando, esquecê-lo é a ultima coisa que passa pela minha cabeça. Na verdade estou me sentindo como uma carreta sem freio, que vai passando por cima de tudo, inclusive atropelando a minha vontade de manter segredo sobre nós dois, pois a saudade de abraçá-lo, a vontade de beijar aquela boca estava acima de tudo naquele momento. Eu sabia que quando entrasse no pátio da transportadora e o avistasse não ia conseguir resistir, e esse pensamento em vez de me apavorar, me acalmava, era a solução, era algo libertador...

_Jensen POV_

- Jensen o que você tem? Dá para fica quieto? – Alona me chamava atenção pela décima vez simplesmente não conseguia ficar quieto, andava por todo prédio administrativo, checava o pátio de carga e descarga. Na verdade já tinha andado a empresa toda, tentando controlar a minha ansiedade com a chegada de Jared. Apenas Misha sabia o motivo da minha inquietação e ele se divertia dando risadinhas todas as vezes que passava por ele. – Claro pode deixar entrar, orienta o estacionamento próximo do escritório.

- Quem é? – Alona tinha acabado de deixar entrar um ônibus de turismo na empresa, algo inusitado.

- Os pais do Jared. – Meu coração quase parou. Tentei me controlar e fui ao encontro deles.

444444

- Que prazer em revê-lo Sr. Padalecki. – Estendi a mão e abrir o melhor sorriso, que morreu ao ter minha mão ignorada pelo velho e receber um olhar de desprezo de sua mãe.

- Não aperto a mão de gente como você. – Se Gerald tivesse me dado um soco saberia me defender, mas fiquei tão chocado com as palavras, que simplesmente não consegui articular nenhuma palavra.

- Olha rapaz, é o seguinte. Viemos aqui atrás do nosso filho, sabemos que ele vai chegar hoje e queremos lhe fazer uma surpresa. – Quem falou foi Sharon. – Mas realmente não queremos contato com você, um filho que causa tamanha decepção para os pais.

- Por sinal somos agradecidos ao Roger por acolher o Jared em sua empresa, mas infelizmente aquele garoto tinha de morar perto a filial que você administra. – Essas foram às palavras de Gerald antes de virar a cara, era como se o simples fato de me olhar causasse asco nele.

- O Jared foi uma excelente contratação para a empresa, profissional, educado, mas agora me pergunto a onde ele conseguiu tanta educação, acredito que não tenha sido com vocês. – A minha vontade era de mandá-los para bem longe a peso de ponta pés.

- Olha seu moleque...

- Calado. – Falei firme, mesmo tremendo de raiva por dentro. – Por consideração ao profissional que a casa contratou, vou permitir que o aguarde aqui dentro, porém, mais uma palavra, e o colocarei para fora.

- Não se preocupe que estou saindo, os ares desse lugar me fazem mal, e vocês vão perder o profissional que tanto prezam, por que o meu filho não vai mais prestar serviços para as empresas Ackles. – Nesse momento meu coração falhou, talvez tenha ficado pálido, mas acho que os velhos não desconfiaram de nada. Acharam que era apenas raiva.

- Se acharem melhor o filho, de vocês, correr risco, andando por essas estradas, sem a segurança que a NOSSA empresa oferece. – Frisei bem a palavra nossa e olhei para Sharon. – Isso não é problema meu. – Mas era, e era tanto que sentia que ia sufocar ao imaginar o Jared longe da transportadora, não apenas por causa de sua segurança, mas pela dificuldade que seria de encontrá-lo.

- Antigamente era perigoso, mas agora... – Gerald tentou demonstrar desprezo, mas eu sabia que era de boca para fora, pois apesar de todos os sistemas de seguranças atuais, o roubo de carga nos EUA ainda era uma realidade. Às vezes próprios colegas atraiam para uma armadilha. Dei um sorriso de desprezo, e os vi se afastando em direção ao ônibus, mas pararam quando o caminhão Azul de Jared entrou.

_Jared POV_

Senti que meu sorriso aumentou ao avistar os portões da empresa se abrindo, meu único pensamento era Jensen, e quando eu o vi, apenas estacionei o Azulão de modo que não atrapalhasse a entrada e a saída dos veículos, desci e corri em direção ao meu paraíso particular disposto a mostrar para todo mundo que aquele loiro tinha dono.

- Padalecki, por que você largou o seu caminhão no meio do pátio? – Eu parei no meio do caminho, o tom de raiva na voz do Jensen foi tão estranho que freei o meu desejo no exato momento. – Os teus pais estão ali, te esperando.

Eu olhei na direção em que ele apontava e minha mãe veio em minha direção. – Meu filho, quanta saudade. – Retribui o abraço de modo automático, não que não estivesse com saudades da minha mãe, porém a surpresa era maior.

- Por que você deixou o caminhão ali e veio correndo? – Meu pai perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu estava apertado e o banheiro do administrativo é mais perto e acessível. – Não sei como consegui inventar essa desculpa. – Foi mal Jensen. – Espero que não tenha me denunciado ao olhar para ele, tanta perfeição ali na minha frente e não poder tocá-lo.

- Tudo bem, me passa a chave, que vou colocar as carretas na plataforma. – Ele pediu.

- Deixa que dirijo o caminhão do meu filho. – Meu pai pediu já com o sorriso no rosto. Ele não perdia qualquer oportunidade para dirigir um possante.

- O senhor não tem permissão para manobrar carretas aqui no pátio, não é funcionário, regra da empresa. – Não entendi a atitude do Jensen, até por que o tom da voz usada foi bem agressivo, mas não questionei nada. Temos tantas coisas para resolver, quando a minha única vontade é de estreitá-lo em meus braços.

_Jensen POV_

A situação com os pais de Jared é pior do que pensava, acredito que se um dia ele se assumir gay, será banido do seio familiar.

Mas uma coisa me deixou feliz: sentir que, no momento que ele desceu do caminhão e correu na minha direção, não era para ir ao banheiro coisa nenhuma, ele ia me abraçar, tenho certeza disso. Não deixei por que não queria que acontecesse com ele a mesma coisa que comigo, pois com certeza Gerald ia agredi-lo e Sharon não ia lhe apoiar ou ajudar.

Nisso eu tive sorte, minha mãe nunca me virou as costas e até brigou com o meu pai, e graças a ela hoje posso dizer que minha família me aceita do jeito que sou.

Jared foi se encontrar comigo na plataforma, mas nem mesmo nos encaramos, apenas passei as chaves para ele e fui para o escritório, e o vi somente quando estava saindo com os seus pais.

- Vai ser difícil. – Misha comentou quando foi se despedir.

- Vai, meu amigo, bem difícil. – Misha tinha presenciado toda a cena. – Boa viagem. – Ele me deu o costumeiro abraço e lamentei por ele não ficar, estava precisando de um ombro amigo.

444444

No meio da tarde Jim apareceu no meu escritório acompanhado de outro homem, que apresentou como Geron Padalecki.

- Padalecki? – Estava surpreso parecia que o dia estava cheio de Padalecki, porém o que eu mais queria nem sabia quando ia poder vê-lo.

- É rapaz! Ele é tio do Jared. – Informou Jim, fiquei até com um pé atrás olhando para Geron. – Ele é carreteiro, estava há 14 anos na Europa, mas tem todas as documentações necessárias para trabalhar aqui e eu sei que o cara é fera e nessa época tem muitas cargas, não podíamos perder um profissional assim.

- Por que o senhor voltou? – Acho que estava olhando de maneira estranha para Geron, pois ele me encarava de modo interrogativo.

- Saudades da minha terra, e resolvi que quero rever os amigos, fazer novos. Mas você está me olhando de maneira estranha, o Jared não é um bom profissional? – Realmente estava olhando para ele de maneira estranha, a pergunta confirmou.

- Não, ele é um excelente profissional em pouco tempo mostrou o seu valor. – Espero não ter babado muito. – Mas hoje reencontrei o pai dele e simplesmente o homem não gosta de gay, e como vocês são irmãos, mesma criação, pode ter restrições nesse sentido, pois eu sou gay. – Geron começou a rir junto com Jim.

- Eu o trouxe pra cá exatamente por isso. – Beaver gargalhava. – Ele é gay também. Bicha velha!

- Você é assumido? – A esperança brilhou mais forte.

- Sou, mas não tenho contato com a minha família desde então. – Eu estava certo, infelizmente, se um dia Jared assumisse estaria órfão, pois se um irmão não foi perdoado, que geralmente é mais aceitável, um filho seria banido do mundo.

- Se continuar assim as carretas da empresa serão todas rosa choque. – Jim sabia a história com o meu pai.

- Que rosa nada, somos gay, mas somos machos. – Eu ria com os dois. – Geron seja bem-vindo a nossa família. Você pode passar no RH, se o Jared estivesse para viajar amanhã os colocaria no mesmo comboio.

- Acho que não seria uma boa ideia. – Geron sorriu tristemente.

- O Jared não é preconceituoso, acredito que pode ser uma oportunidade de reaproximação com a sua família. – Geron apenas balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar nas minhas palavras. Tive vontade de compartilhar com ele o fato de o sobrinho ser gay, mas o Jared poderia achar uma traição, afinal concordei que o moreno falasse primeiro com os pais antes de todo mundo.

444444

_Jared POV_

Faz dois dias que cheguei e estou morto de saudades do Jensen. Meus pais resolveram ficar hospedados na minha casa, e mesmo quando eles saiam com o grupo de turistas fizeram questão da minha presença.

Para completar odiavam o Jensen, queriam que eu me afastasse da empresa imediatamente, dei a desculpa de quebra de contrato, eles engoliram. Descobri que alguém dentro da empresa falou para o meu pai da minha proximidade com Jensen, e essa pessoa lançou algumas insinuações sobre a inocência ou não de nossa amizade.

"Jared, eu te amo meu filho, mas em seu nascimento o médico me disse que você era um machinho. Espero que continue assim, pois nunca aceitarei o contrário, que seja apenas amizade, e que de preferência acabe logo." Essas foram às palavras da minha mãe.

"Se afasta desse anormal, não quero mais ouvir comentários maldosos sobre vocês." E essas foram as do meu pai, quando se despediu de mim.

Agora estou aqui na porta da casa do Jensen, à noite, com um casaco de capuz com medo de ser reconhecido e como se eu fosse um bandido, e ainda pensando em mais uma pressão que sofrerei, pois com certeza ele irá cobrar a confissão que deveria fazer para a minha família.

- Oi. – Jensen sorri e me puxa para dentro, ainda bem que ele não me agarrou aqui fora. – Estava morrendo de saudades. – Foram as suas palavras depois de um beijo longo e profundo.

O abracei por pura necessidade, afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço sentindo o cheiro amadeirado de um perfume famoso que encontrava o auge de sua fragrância junto à pele sardenta de Jensen.

- Jensen. – Sussurrei seu nome, estava com medo da reação dele ao saber que não tinha tido a coragem de falar para o meu pai sobre nós dois. – Eu... Não consegui... – Sentir seus braços me apertarem com mais força, ele tinha entendido...

_Meu corpo te pertence  
Minha boca meu olhar  
E sem você por perto não consigo respirar_

444444

Não ama quem te ama - Daniel

http:***/w*w*w.*you* */*watch?*feature*=*player_embedded&v*=*8d_JnynzdjQ (retire os *)

N.A.: Particularmente não gostei desse capitulo, não sei explicar! Srsrsr Se tiverem alguma ideia estou todo ouvido! Ou Olhos! Por isso demorei a postar!

E nem coloquei os comentários da minha Anja! Srsrs Te amo! Minha beta – Anja gostou, mas... Foi um capítulo necessário!

**Respostas aos comentários:**

Justine

Verdade o Jared quer ser muita coisa na vida do Jensen, mas não quer ceder nada! Srsrs  
o Loirão é uma coisa, perigo para ele se ficar nesse chove e não molha!

Viu que o pai Pada não é brinquedo não, srsrsr A minha Anja(Beta) diz que tenho tendência de fazer o PaiPada de monstro, e tenho mesmo!kkkkk Mas acho que esse supera! Aguardem!

O Misha acertou em cheio o Jared não está preparado para se assumir o Jensen correu risco de perdê-lo e nem se tocou com isso.

A convivência física entre eles é pouca, afinal são carreteiros, muitas viagens, só se eles fossem o Pedro e o Bino! Srsrrs

Mil beijos!

Anonimo

Obrigada pelo carinho!

Esse Cast é louco e deixa todo mundo louco também!

Mas amo esse loucura toda deles! Srsrs Se fosse diferente não teria graça!

Esse capítulo mostrou os problemas que o Jensen terá de enfrentar com o moreno, espero que esse amor seja forte! Srsr

Mil biejos!

Luluzinha

Aqui em Belem tem uma empresa que usa o rosa e o branco! Srsrsr São lindos os caminhões!kkk

A Genevieve não vai ter até o momento muita importância, não será nenhuma vilã, eu acho... Mas quem sabe? Srsrrsrsr De repente...

Sexo sem penetração coisa de loiro(eu sou loiro, mas não tô nessa! Kkk)

O Ty está lá cheio de amor para dá!kkk O Jared fica nessa enrolação... Mas vamos ver o que ele vai fazer agora!kkkk O Jensen parece que vai dá um tempo para o moreno, será?

Estou com medo do que eu estou aprontando!kk

Mil Beijos!

Maria Eduarda

Espero que continue animada! Kkkk Esse armário do Jared será um grande problema, dá para ver, agora até onde vai esse problema! Srsrsrsr  
o Jared se acha, confia no amor do Jensen para manter o loiro e o segredo, o Misha é um grande amigo, acho que deu um bom conselho, agora espero que o Jared mereça essa chance! Srsrrs  
o Jensen é uma perdição decosta de frente de lado, do avesso, de... Tá parei esse ataque de fãgirl srsrrss

Mil beijos!

Blue Mystery

Espero que você continue achando que escrevo bem, caso contrário vou ficar sozinha nessa! Kkkk

O pai do Jared é pior do que o Cezar da novela! Srsrrs

Se o moreno sair do armário vai está morto! Srsrrs

Mil beijos!

Sol Padackles

Ainda bem que gosta, pois o sertanejo irá imperar! Srsrrsrs

E o Zezé e do tempo que realmente valia a pena escutar! Eu curtia! Srrsrs

Desculpa a demora! O próximo vem mais rápido!

Estou com pena do Jared na tua mão!kkkkk Acho que vamos levar pedradas juntos!kkk

Viu que o Pada Pai não é fácil e mama também não tem essa de meu filhinho! |Eles são homofóbicos gritantes desses de tratar mal mesmo!

O Jared veio ao encontro do Jensen morrendo de medo que o loiro o rejeitasse, mas se o Jensen colocar pressão o que será que aconteceria?

E o Titio Geron? Ele tem uma bela história(olha o spoiler! Srsrrs)

Na continuação você verá que a coisa não está fácil e que o Jared realmente é machista, Rick Martins declarou que antes de sair do armário era homofóbico! E tanto que não se assumem são! Srsrsr

To te enrolando NE só! Medo de você! Kkkkk

Mil beijos!

Eve

Você viciada que bom, na minha história fico super feliz com isso! Kkkk

Se fosse assim na matemática... kkkkk

Todo mundo querendo penetração e o Jensen é adepto de um novo conceito de sexo! Kkkk Deixa o cara, viram que a carreta do Jared tem veículo longo escrito! Kkkk

Não sei do que você acho o conselho do Misha, eu concordo, até por que foi eu que escrevi!lkkkk

O certo é o Jared sair do armário por ele mesmo! Mas não é o caso percebeu que ele queria até terminar com o Jensen por causa disso, claro que o loiro nem sonha, caso contrário... srsrrsr

Mas acho que esse prazo pode ser válido, viu que papa Pada não é fácil! Srrrs

Vamos ver! Srssr

Adorei o chute no saco! Srsr Queria chutar com a mão! kkkkk

Mil beijos!

Lalky

Acho que o Jared vai demorar a mudar um pouco!1

Isso se mudar!kkkk Vamos ver até onde vai romantismo, srsrsrsr.

Ele é carreteiro veio na seca, pegou o loiro mesmo, agora ele está pensando, o que fazer? Srsrsr Na calma... E o momento eu estou livre o Gerald atrapalhou e ai Caim... Caim... Caim... srrrs

Mil beijos!


	5. Le le le

Jensen POV

- Eu sei. – O abracei com força era a única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento. Eu sabia que ele não teria coragem de falar nada. Foi bom, de certa maneira, reencontrar os pais e conhecer o tio dele, e assim posso entender e dar um tempo há mais para mim e principalmente para ele.

- Você não vai terminar comigo? – No rosto de Jared um sorriso de esperança querendo surgir. E percebi que realmente não teria coragem de seguir sem ele.

- Não. – Respondi simplesmente e o levei para sentar no sofá o conduzindo como se fosse uma criança pela mão. – Vamos seguir com o frete, e quando chegar o momento, faremos a nossa escolha. – Jared agora me olhava surpreso, como se perguntasse onde estava o truque. – Agora vamos subir, fiquei mais de vinte dias contando cada segundo que faltava para te ver, e agora vou ter tão poucas horas com você... – Pelo sorriso a mensagem foi captada.

Jared me agarrou e envolveu-me corpo em um abraço quente enquanto dominava a minha boca com a sua e sem sair daquela prisão de puro músculo comecei a caminhar em direção a escada. Eu estava cheio de planos naquela noite e conversar sobre sair ou não do armário não estava incluso entre eles.

Sou simples, mas eu te garanto  
Eu sei fazer um lê lê lê

Lê lê lê  
Lê lê lê  
Se eu te pegar você vai ver  
Lê lê lê  
Lê lê lê  
Você jamais vai me esquecer

Ao pé da escada me livrei do abraço e subi sem olhar para trás sabia que Jared estava me seguindo, naquele momento palavras apenas atrapalhariam, fui tirando minha camiseta e jogando pelo caminho, sapatos, meias e deixei a calça jeans de propósito Entrei no quarto e deixei a porta aberta e a visão da perfeição apareceu, pois além de me seguir, ele me imitou, apenas de calça jeans, zíper aberto deixando a mostra o cós da boxer preta que usava.

Fui até ele e o segurei pelo cós da calça o puxando para mim e nossas bocas se encontraram em um beijo molhado, onde meus dentes capturaram seu lábio inferior, antes de começar a sugá-lo, suas mãos passeavam em minhas costas de maneira possessiva.

Logo suas mãos procuraram me despi e fiz o mesmo, era maravilhoso sentir toda a extensão do seu corpo, aquela pele quente... – Estava com saudades. – Sussurrei em seu ouvido mordendo em seguida o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Também. – Estremeci quando sua boca desceu pelo meu pescoço, deixando uma trilha que queimava em minha pele, gritei quando sentir a mordida em meu mamilo, e depois uma sucção forte, e mais mordidas, lambidas e beijos. A combinação de dor e prazer estava me tirando a razão e isso não podia acontecer meus planos eram deixá-lo sem razão e não perder a minha.

Jared me empurrou para a cama e se deitou sobre mim, resolvi agir e com agilidade troquei de posição. – Quero te beijar, te provar, matar saudade do teu sabor. – Enquanto falava ia fazendo o que as palavras diziam.

- Mas eu preciso de você. – Ele gemeu sob o meu corpo, tentando ficar novamente por cima.

- Eu sei, você vai me ter, mas antes, vou satisfazer as minhas vontades. – Sorri meio maldoso, ao imaginar quais eram os meus desejos.

- Jensen deixa para depois esse negócio de goi não sei o que... – Ele implorava, apertava minhas costas, alisava. Eu sentia os calos feitos pelo volante, amava aquelas mãos fortes que pareciam conhecer todos os meus segredos de prazer da minha pele.

- Não se preocupe, nada de gouinage hoje, para ninguém... – E fui descendo com a minha boca em direção ao seu membro que gotejava de tão excitado que estava e por que não necessitado.

Jared não se aguentou e se derramou na minha boca, e nem tinha começado a fazer o serviço realmente. – Desculpa... – ele pediu sem jeito.

- Sem problema. Você está muito tenso. – De certa maneira foi bom isso ter acontecido meus planos envolviam deixar aquele moreno de costas. – Vira deixa te fazer uma massagem.

- Não estou tenso, apenas louco por você, e ver essa sua boca me beijando todo depois de vários dias sem... – Lhe beijei para interromper aquele discurso, que realmente não me interessava.

- Entendo, mas eu ainda quero te massagear. – Jared virou meio contra vontade, mas fez o que mandei, o fato dele ter gozado logo o deixou mais maleável.

Sentei sobre seus quadris e comecei a massagem acariciando o couro cabeludo, dei uns puxões em seus cabelos e mordi a sua nuca. – Isso não está me relaxando, por sinal... Ai. – Reclamou depois de uma pequena mordida em sua orelha, e a partir daí apenas palavras impublicáveis, a cada lambida, mordidas e carícias, ele era muito sensível na costa e nuca, seria mais fácil do que imaginava.

Jared estava muito envolvido nas sensações que a minha boca provocava nele, tanto que nem percebeu quando me encaixei entre suas pernas.

- Jensen, o que você está fazendo? – Jared perguntou assustado quando abri suas nádegas buscado o meu destino naquela noite. No sustou tentou sair da posição em se encontrava.

- Não estou fazendo nada... Ainda, relaxa. – E passei a língua entre os dois montes.

- Jensen... – Ignorei o meu nome gemido em uma reclamação e continuei a trabalhar com a língua passeando entre a fenda de cima para baixo.

Logo, Jared além de relaxar se empinou para ajudar. Coloquei um travesseiro sob o seu corpo, nessa posição tive total acesso a sua entrada roxinha, virgem e toda minha.

Realmente um beijo grego sempre funciona, não consegui deixar de lembrar, afinal foi assim a minha primeira vez. Sem nenhum envolvimento emocional e uma língua atrevida que sabia trabalhar, e a minha sabia. Eu não era apenas fera no volante.

Coloquei um dedo e a primeira reclamação, mas estava bem lubrificado e escorregou fácil até a próstata. Sorri ao sentir Jared estremecer e soltar um longo gemido. Recomecei a beijar a base da espinha, bem no cofrinho, brincando com a língua enquanto preparava a entrada do segundo dedo, queria deixá-lo bem preparado.

Peguei uma camisinha abrir com os dentes e sem deixar de estimular o Jared que agora reclamava, mas não deixava de rebolar procurando mais contato com os meus dedos.

- Não... – Foi à reclamação quando retirei os dedos. – Para! – Foi o grito quando iniciei a penetração com algo bem maior, claro que estava segurando bem firme para minha presa não fugir. – Não faz isso... – Nesse momento a cabeça entrou, não posso deixar de rir ao pensar na expressão: Apenas a cabecinha, pois não tem ombro, então não tem cabeça.

- Calma que a cabecinha já entrou, é a pior parte. – Falei junto ao seu ouvido, pois tive que me deitar sobre o seu corpo e assim evitar a fuga, e que o machucasse, tanto que parei com a penetração.

- Você não tem esse direito... – Ele choramingou dividido entre o preconceito e a promessa do prazer desconhecido.

- Pode ser... Mas você também não tinha e adquiriu, por que não posso tentar o mesmo? – Estava o lembrando da maneira em que ele me prendeu contra o volante na boleia do seu Azulão. – Relaxa, pois não quero te machucar. – Beijei o seu pescoço, e subi em direção a sua orelha começando a sugar o lóbulo. – Eu só vou sair de dentro de você depois que nós dois tivermos gozado bem gostoso. – Enquanto sussurrava essas palavras não parava de distribuir beijos e pequenas mordidas. – Me deixa alcançar onde meus dedos estavam tocando...

Jared aos poucos foi relaxando e deixando o seu corpo ganhar a luta que travava com a sua mente, e assim consegui avançar. Claro que os gemidos de dor não pararam, assim que me vi totalmente envolvido, parei e fiquei de joelhos o puxando junto comigo para deixa-lo mais empinado, era uma visão maravilhosa, claro que não comentei nada.

- Está doendo. – A voz de Jared era uma mistura de dor e expectativa.

- Eu sei. – E comecei a mexer bem devagar, acelerando aos poucos, apenas me deliciando com o calor, com a força que os músculos faziam no meu pênis, e para intensificar as sensações agradáveis em Jared, capturei o seu membro que estava duro.

Apesar dele ainda reclamar, logo ele começou a pedir por mais, se empurrando de encontro ao meu corpo cada vez que o atingia em seu ponto de prazer.

Assim que ele se rendeu totalmente. Também me entreguei completamente ao ato, pois desde o começo estava me controlando para não me perder diante do desejo que sinto por ele, pois caso contrário quem estaria de quatro agora seria eu. Nada contra, mas a entrega dele se faz necessária para o nosso relacionamento dar certo, mais um passo para a nossa relação ser perfeita.

O som dos nossos corpos se batendo, friccionando juntamente com os gemidos, gritos, palavras incompreensíveis eram músicas aos meus ouvidos, em meus delírios o ouvia gritando por mais e a cada pedido desses, buscava força e assim satisfazê-lo.

Estávamos nessa loucura, o ápice nublava a minha mente, eu era apenas instinto e paixão, que deu vazão ao sentir seu esperma molhar a minha mão, enquanto o músculo específico de seu corpo se contraia sobre o meu membro. As sensações que nos envolviam eram devastadoras e intensas e todas as nossas tensões acumuladas se esvaíram e simplesmente apaguei, mesmo ainda estando dentro dele.

Jared POV

Tento me mover e sinto uma dor fina em um ponto específico. – Desgraçado! – Estou com raiva do Jensen, me sinto ridículo por isso, mas não consigo controlar, mesmo dando razão para ele.

Quando me sento na cama, o xingo novamente, com calma vou para o banheiro e sinto que fiquei vermelho ao lembrar o que aconteceu ali na madrugada depois que acordei com Jensen acariciando minhas costas.

Flash back

- Pensei que não acordaria. – Sorri feito um bobo ao ver aquele rosto lindo me olhando com carinho, mas depois me lembrei do que aconteceu e sai de perto dele, tentei levantar, porém meu corpo reclamou. – Calma.

- Calma nada e não me toca. – Ele ergue a sobrancelha. – Nós tínhamos combinado, você seria a mulher da relação. – Ele gargalhou e fiquei com mais raiva, fui em direção ao banheiro.

- Não me lembro de ter concordado. E não existe mulher nessa relação, espero que tenha percebido que somos dois homens. Se ainda não percebeu, posso demonstrar novamente, e com muito prazer. – Ele disse parado, nu, na porta me encarando. Fiquei sem responder perdido na beleza daqueles músculos nos lugares certo, e o sorriso safado que se formou ao ser ver observado com tanta atenção. – Deixa de bobagem, isso não te fez mais gay que outros, agora eu queria te dar um banho bem gostoso.

Fim do flash back.

E por causa desse bendito banho, estou aqui com mais dor do que devia, pois quando dei por mim ele já estava enfiado dentro de mim outra vez, e com bastante facilidade, afinal a porta estava arrombada mesmo.

Gemi novamente de quatro para ele nesse banheiro e nem meu pau foi tocado. Apesar de o Jensen dizer ao contrário, acho que sou mais gay do que pensava, apenas não rio desse pensamento por que estou muito confuso.

Minhas roupas já estão organizadas em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, me arrumo com calma, decidido a ir embora.

- Jensen, eu já vou. – Ele está próximo a uma mesa onde há um belo café da manhã arrumado, em uma bandeja.

- Não vai ficar nem para o café da manhã? – Sua voz está rouca, e seus olhos não desviam dos meus. – Tem pão, bolo, eu... – Sua língua passeia sobre seus lábios, o sinto prender a respiração em expectativa, meu coração acelera e a minha partida está definitivamente adiada. Joguei a bandeja no chão para dar espaço, as louças se quebraram, mas não nos incomoda, e antes de sentar o loiro na mesa puxei para baixo a calça de moletom que ele usava, a retirando, o deixando completamente nu.

Me encaixei entre suas pernas em um beijo faminto, acho que nunca vou me saciar desse loiro safado, mas não vou perder muito tempo em preliminares, coloco meus dedos em sua boca. Sei que saliva não é o melhor lubrificante, e que vai doer um pouco mais, porém ele aguenta. Retiro uma camisinha da minha carteira e por sorte do loiro tenho um sachê de lubrificante.

- Tá com sorte hoje. – Falo em seu ouvido.

- Sempre tenho sorte. – Ouço a resposta junto com um riso rouco sensual, como tudo que se refere a Jensen.

Minha ânsia de possuí-lo é tanta que nem retiro toda a minha roupa. Apenas a jaqueta e abaixo a calça junto com a boxer, Jensen parece se importar um pouco, pois abre a minha camisa com uma força desnecessária a rasgando.

Jensen se entrega sem nenhuma restrição, calo seus gemidos e os meus em um beijo urgente e violento, assim como as minhas estocadas dentro dele.

No ritmo que estávamos não demoramos muito ao alcançar o êxtase, Jensen deitou na mesa buscando fôlego uma ação dificultada por causa do meu peso sobre o seu corpo. Ficamos ali parados alguns minutos apenas curtindo as sensações pós-orgasmo.

Depois de levantar as minhas calças olhei em redor. – Espero que nem uma louça dessas seja de família...

- As louças de família a mamãe vai me dar apenas quando arranjar um homem bom para casar. – Essa resposta foi dada de maneira safada, com a voz rouca e preguiçosa.

- Vem, vou te levar para o sofá. – O levantei pela cintura para colocá-lo no colo.

- Ei! Ainda consigo andar.

- Tem louça quebrada e você está descalço. Se apoia no meu ombro e me abraça com as pernas. – Ordenei.

- Ok. – Ele concordou e fez um bico engraçado antes de sorrir. – Gostei disso. Será que vai afetar a minha masculinidade? – Ele brincou com a minha cara, e por isso não o depositei com carinho no sofá.

- Desculpa. – Falei depois de uma pequena reclamação, mas sei que ele não acreditou muito em meu pedido.

Arrumei tudo na cozinha e depois voltei para sala, Jensen estava deitado, totalmente nu, de olhos fechados e pela respiração calma parecia que dormia.

- Você vai embora? – Seus olhos se abriram assim que me ajoelhei próximo a sua cabeça e limpei com um lenço seu abdomem.

- Não. Agora que tomei o café da manhã, ainda tenho um almoço. – Passei os olhos pelo seu corpo. – E um jantar. – Fixei a vista em sua boca. – Fora os lanches.

- Nós poderíamos dar uma volta pela cidade. – Jensen se aconchegou no meu colo quando sentei no sofá.

- Desculpa amor, mas passeei por essa cidade esses dias todos. Eu quero apenas ficar aqui, e curtir com você e sem ninguém por perto. – Na verdade não tinha coragem de me expor na rua com outro homem. – Na rua você teria de colocar roupa, e hoje isso é proibido.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. – interrompi as reclamações. – Nós vamos ficar aqui juntinhos, conversando, namorando, fazendo amor...

- Vou aceitar apenas por que eu quero muito ficar fazendo amor... – Jensen me beijou calmamente e depois me encarou como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas apenas sorriu de lado.

- Você grilou muito na sua primeira vez como passivo? – Eu precisava conversar um pouco sobre essa situação, pois não estava muito confortável na minha mente.

- Um pouco, mas a minha primeira vez com um homem, sexualmente falando, foi bem diferente, apenas para você compreender a situação: ele não sabe nem o meu nome verdadeiro e com certeza não sei o seu. – Jensen falava isso de maneira bem despachada como se fosse algo comum, sinto que foi para me desencanar.

- Como foi isso? – Fiquei curioso.

- Eu tinha 20 anos, estava na universidade, e fui com o Misha em uma dessas festinhas onde todo mundo come todo mundo. Só que eu não estava preparado para isso. – Jensen riu. – Mesmo tendo bebido, resolvi me esconder, depois de três tentativas de encontrar um quarto vazio, entrei em um que aparentemente não tinha ninguém. Tranquei a porta, acendi a luz, e encontrei um par de olhos cinza me olhando assustado.

- O cara era bonito? – Por incrível que pareça estava com ciúmes, saber que ele pertenceu a outro homem, doía.

- Lindo. – Dei um soco no ombro dele. – Ei! Se for para ter ataque não conto mais nada.

- Não! Tudo bem! – Eu queria muito saber dessa história.

- Entramos em acordo para dividir o quarto, sem segundas intenções, expliquei que estava no carro de um amigo e como era longe tinha de esperar por ele, a situação dele era a mesma. Me apresentei como Dean...

- Por que você deu um nome falso? – Interrompi.

- Eu estava participando de um bacanal! – Ele disse surpreso. – Tenho certeza que o nome que ele me deu, Neal, também era falso. Conversamos um pouco, bebemos algumas cervejas que encontramos em um frigobar que existia no quarto e resolvi ir dormir... – Jensen parou de falar e me olhou.

- E?

- Gosto de dormir abraçado ao travesseiro e com a bunda para cima. – Jensen riu como se lembrando do acontecido. – E nada como uma língua no lugar certo para ceder a desejos escondidos...

- Você esta dizendo que ontem eu cedi aos meus desejos secretos? – Estava meio indignado.

- Jared, Jared, Jared. – Jensen se ajoelhou mostrando a sua bela nudez. – Bem que me disseram que o pior homofóbico é um gay dentro do armário.

- Eu não admito... – Jensen colocou um dedo nos meus lábios.

- Mas não vamos brigar por isso. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

O domingo passou com muita conversa e sexo, mais sexo do que conversa, pois sempre acabávamos entrando em conflito, parece que desde que começamos a namorar as nossas diferenças se apresentavam mais dos que as coisas em comum que nos reaproximaram.

Pelo menos um conflito, vencemos não me importei mais de ficar de quatro para ele, apenas não consigo olhar em seus olhos quando ele é o ativo, é engraçado que de costa me sinto mais a vontade, o Jensen ri dessa contradição, mas não se importa muito.

55555

Quando cheguei à transportadora fui até o escritório da administração e Alona me comunicou que a minha carga era de horário e por tanto dividiria a direção do meu possante com outro motorista, e me entregou a documentação da carga. Fui procurar o nome do outro carreteiro, e para a minha surpresa era: Jensen Ackles.

- Gostou? – Jensen estava sorridente parado na minha frente.

- Você quer ferrar com a minha vida? – Falei baixo entre os dentes, meus sentimentos estavam entre a surpresa e a raiva.

555555

**N.A.:** Capítulo de pura pegação, uma forra para sofrimentos futuros! Kkkk Nos próximos as estradas ficarão com mais curvas.

**Respostas aos reviews:**

Justine

O capitulo que terminou agora foi pura safadeza! Kkkkk

O Jensen com saudade e querendo pegar o Jared dentro do armário mesmo! Kkkk

O problema é o final, como será que o Jensen vai resolver essa situação.

Apesar de o Jensen ter dado o tempo para o Jared, mas acredito que paciência não seja o forte do loiro.

Teremos outras informações interessantes da família do Jared e compreender por que tanto medo. O que será que o titio pode vim ou não aprontar! srsrrs

Mil Biejos!

Sol Padackles

Penso de o Jared ser um covarde, mas conhecendo um pouco mais a família dele poderemos compreendê-lo, ele nunca sentiu a real necessidade de sair do armário e enfrentar o pai, eu entendo o rapaz, a família é um peso muito grande, o amor que tem de ser maior para superar preconceitos.

O Jensen o pegou de jeito, agora não tem mais problema em ceder! Kkkkk Primeira batalha vencida!

As vezes é preciso recuar, viu que o Misha estava certo o Jared não está preparado para sofrer uma pressão desse jeito, mas é claro que ele está seguro com o amor do loiro e isso pode ser um problema para o loirão.

Mas vamos lá continuar nessa viajem termos surpresas, não sei se vai gostar! Medo! Kkkkk

Mil Beijos!

Claudia

Que bom que alguém compreende o Jared! Srsrrsrs Como você leu o Jensen estava preocupado em tirar o lacre da carreta e ver o quanto ela aguenta de carga! Kkkkkk

No próximo capítulo teremos histórias interessante sobre o Gerald e saberemos um pouco mais da dificuldade que os dois terão de enfrentar, mas o Jared tem que criar coragem, pois...

Mil Biejos!

Anonimo

Jared tem o pai como um grande homem apesar deste ser preconceituosos e ir de encontra com Gerald vai ser difícil, o Jensen vai ter que ter paciência, mas até quando?

Nada como ter um grande amigo nesses momentos.

Jared e Misha, sou meio ciumenta de colocar o Jared com outro, o Jensen nem tanto! Kkk Apesar de meu grande amor ser o loiro, deve ser por isso que não admito o Jared com outro! Kkkk Vai entender, por isso não te prometo nada, mas olha que encontrei:

http:***/w*w*w***.fanfiction**.**net*/s/9759392/1/ ***Como-se-n%C3%A3o-houvesse-amanh%C3%A3

Blue Mystery

Terminou de ler Piratas 2. Morro de saudades dos meus capitães! Queria tanto o Jensen fazendo um papel de Pirata! Sonhe realizado! Srrsrsr

Essa padrinho escolhendo o nome da afilhada, você amoU? Kkkk

O Gerald acho que será o pior que escrevi até agora, aguarda para saber quem ele é!

Mil Beijos!

Diana Campos

Viu o que o Jared deu agora!KKKIKKK

Mas o maior problema será o Jared com medo do papai, mas veremos que o papai não é fácil de lidar!

Mil beijos!

Luluzinha

Fique com medo! Kkkkkkk

A vantagem de demorar atualizar é que podemos fazer mais maldades ou menos!kkk

É difícil ir contra a família desse jeito, e o pai do Jared so mostrou um pouquinho do preconceito dele! Kkk

Se quer matar ele agora? Imagino depois de descobrir as outras coisas... Ops ! kkkk

Amigo é algo maravilhoso, e o Misha sem dúvida é um e o Jensen teve sorte de ouvir o amigo, pois o Jared ia se quebrar com a pressão!

Espero que tenha curtido o capitulo, pois agora as estradas iram ficar mais traiçoeiras, com curvas que podem trazer surpresas! Srrsrs

Mil beijos!

Maria Eduarda

Mantenha-se animada! Afinal não podemos levar a vida muito a sério ninguém sai vivo dela mesmo! Srsrsr

Por falar em sair vivo... Olha a maldade! Kkkkk

Mais uma que compreende o Jared, o papai não é fácil e veremos em capítulos futuros!

Espero que tenha aproveitado o momento de pegação, pois vão demorar a voltar! Kkk

Mil beijos!

Comentários Anja

(E bota perfeição nisso... Pode falar que pensou em mim quando escreveu isso!) O Jared.

(Safados! Os dois loiros da história!) Jensen e eu! Kkkkk

(Concordo... Nada melhor que um troca-troca pra deixar todo mundo feliz!) Jared para com a mania de querer ser apenas o ativo.

(Na verdade é que a delicia mesmo está em você nu, coisa linda...) Jared

(Moreno burro... Tem horas que você me decepciona!)


End file.
